Mike and Friends
by CM-ha
Summary: After finding a new place to stay, Mike is then forced to live with a couple of weird individuals and finds out about the daily shenanigans that ensues. Would he survive? Stay tuned to: Mike and Friends!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello! Welcome to a brand new story of mine with an entirely new plot and universe.

I do hope you all enjoy this. I'm trying to see whether I can capture a new feel in this. If everything goes okay, I may continue this. Also, aside from this, I will also be uploading new stuff as well. Hope you guys that have stuck around won't mind.

However, updates and new content would be slim for the next few weeks as I have exams. Hopefully, despite that, I would be able to squeeze a couple of new stuff, though no promises

In any case, hope you guys enjoy! I will see you next time. Ciao!

...

Five Nights at Freddy's is not owned by me. The game and its characters are owned by an amazing person named Scott Cawthon.

* * *

Mike Schmidt yawned as he carried his backpack and suitcase. He had decided to move to a new place as the rent was getting too much for him. Thus, he packed his bags and left town, asking his friends as to where to go. Some offered ideas of staying in a different city area, while others suggested to move back to his hometown. Neither of which he wanted. After a few days of bunking in with a close friend, Fritz Smith, he suggested of this one nearby town. It was fairly populated, though it gave off a peacefull feel, which was the main thing he needed. And after that, he left.

His mind was nagging of something though. He just couldn't seem to remember. Something about animals was it? He didn't bother cracking brain cells for it. Just didnt seem like the appropriate time to think of.

Mike yawned yet again and looked at the watch on his wrist. 3:35 AM. Too damn early for his tastes. He had decided to take the subway to the place, though he didn't realise that it would take a while. The entire cabin where he was in was empty, aside from a couple of asleep passengers. Mike decided to doze off a little, up till he realised the next stop was his. Taking his belongings, he shakily stood up and left the train once it stopped, heading up onto the surface.

Once out, Mike rubbed his eyes and inspected the area. It looked kind of urban, though it was much more evenly spaced out like a small town. The buildings were about as tall as the regular ones back at Manhatan, though there were some small ones that seemed to stand out on their own. Diners, a shopping center in the distance, some small shops. This was definitely a place where he'd like to be. Though, with a name like Kergleville, he wouldn't be too surprised if not a whole lot knew about it. Definitely a weird name.

Mike pulled on his luggage and walked around, eyeing the various stores. The inside look was just as nice as on the outside. Some simple yet artistic designs were everywhere in the room with a couple of intricate patterns and designs. He noticed that there were a couple of stores opened, with a couple of people inside of them. A guy was buying what seemed to be a pair of clothing, others buying something to eat.

...

It was then that at that moment he had bumped into somebody while he was observing the various stores, both him and whoever he had bumped into falling onto the ground. "Ahh...Shit...S-Sorry about that.." Mike moaned in pain as he rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain. The impact onto the floor caused his vision to blur and his mind to spin around.

"...O-Oh..I-It's fine..." The person replied in a slightly soft tone. From the voice and tone, Mike instantly knew he had bumped into a female. Shaking his head he shakily stood up and dusted himself.

"...Really sorry about that Ma'am..." Mike apologised before extending a hand, his eyes still fluttering about as his head was spinning. However, his attention and focus soon returned when he had felt a furry thing touch his hand. He looked up and found himself meeting a young female anthropomorphic bunny, which surprised him. He vaguely remembered on how, out of the bloom, these humanoid animals popped into existence, which if he had good memory, remembered how it caused the entire world to go into a mass hysteria.

Shit had literally started hitting the fan. Though, for about a couple of weeks. The incident was long gone now as it was now about...3-ish months after the events transpired. Memory just couldn't cut it out for him.

Said anthropomorphic bunny had a rather lush, purple colored fur coat, which were ruffled at some areas. And just like her animal counterpart, she also had two long purple bunny ears, slightly protruding whiskers, purple colored irises and very faintly seeing a fuff of white, which he had assumed was her tail. She was currently clad in a casual white blouse with purple and yellow flowers for design, with a lavendar jacket over it as well as some blue designer jeans. Beside her was a small purse, light brown in color with a yellow flower clip on the sash.

The bunny lady rubbed her head and then rubbed her nose before peeking up with one eye, seeing him staring at her. She examined him for a moment before noticing the extended arm, grabbing it and pulling herself upwards, slinging the purse over her right shoulder. "..Uhh...Thanks for that..." She meekly replied. She couldn't help but see him still staring, causing her to raise an eyebrow in question. "...Something wrong?" She asked, somehow causing Mike to pop out of his stupor.

"..Ah!..Er..Well, I've never really met any of your kind before. So, it's kind of weird for me..." Mike replied with a sheepish smile, causing the bunny lady to giggle.

"Hehehe...I see. Hope I didn't ruin your first hand experience" She joked. The both of them laughed, seemingly enjoying each other's company. Just then, she noticed what he was carrying, her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh! You're a newcomer?" She asked.

"That easy to tell?" Mike asked rhethorically. Noticing the roll of her eyes, he chuckled. "Yea. I just arrived here a few minutes ago. Wanted to move elsewhere since rent was kind of a bitch for me" Mike explained causing her to giggle."Know of any place for me to stay?"

"Currently, there's only one actual Motel in this town, since it's relatively small. But even so, rent isn't too big of a deal and the landlord is rather kind" The bunny lady told him, causing Mike to smile a little. Things seemed to be looking up for him now. "Though, hope you don't mind the ones who live there"

Mike raised a brow. "Why so?" He asked. Quite curious as to why she would say such an odd thing.

"Well, you'd have to get used to my antics..." She paused, causing Mike to look at her incrediously. "...and the rest of the 'gang' that lives there as well as some other folks" She explained.

Mike wondered. 'The rest of the gang'? If he had deduced correctly, that would mean that there are others juat like her. That was unless he is sorely mistaken. If he was correct, then it shouldn't be all that bad, since she seems like a nice person...

...Bunny person...Whatever they call themselves. Anthros was it..?

"...I guess it seems fine. If there is only one motel arpund here, then it seems like I don't have much of a choice. Besides, the town looks a whole lot better that where I used to live" Mike explained, causing the bunny lady to chuckle.

"In any case, I'm Bonnie Cheeks. You can just call me Bonnie for short" Bonnie extended an arm, which Mike took and shook earnestly.

"Mike. Mike Schmidt" He replied.

"Well, let's head off now. If I'm correct, Freddy should still be awake and if he is, he should be able to help fill you in for a place to stay in the motel". Bonnie then started walking, with Mike beside her. Noticing the confused look on his face she then explained the rest to him. "Freddy is one of the other members that lives in the motel. He's close friends with the landlord, who's name if Vincent"

Mike nodded. Freddy, huh? Seems like a cool name. Perhaps he's a rabbit as well? Of maybe a frog?

The two of them continued on their journey down the streets of the town, passing by a number of shops and meeting a couple of people and, from what Mike had learned, anthro's as well. Everyone was quite friendly, which was a relief for Mike to see. It was rare to see any nice fellow's back in Manhatten when everyone was rushing for whatever reason. The atmosphere was also lovely, with even amounts of nature in the town, giving off this soothing feel. Though, it was still quite early in the monring, so it wasn't any surprise.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of walking and talking, the duo had reached their destination. Mike observed the building in a mixture of awe and curiosity. Despite being called a 'Motel', Mike could have mistaken it for a 5 Star Hotel instead. The exterior of the building looked rather stylish, painted in a mixture of lavender and dark blue with a sign board that displayed the name of the building; The MorningStar. Outside of the door were two pots, both of which contained a bunch of sunflowers.

Mike had thought of the idea as cheesy. But it indeed looked rather nice.

Tailing behind Bonnie, Mike entered the building, finding himself in a luxurious looking waiting room. The walls were painted in mahogany brown, with red spiral patterns. The floor had brown and red checkered tiles that looked rather polished and neat. There were some sofa chairs and a glass table off at one side, with the counter at the other side, with a wall that had many compartments, numbers colored red were underneath every compartment.

"Damn...This place looks sick" Mike replied, eyeing everything in the room. He had merely heard Bonnie chuckle, not noticing her enter a room behind the counter. He then walked towards the sofa chairs and neatly placed his luggage beside one of them before sitting down, feeling himself melt from how soft and heavenly it felt. The furniture back at his appartment in Manhatten felt like literal rocks, jagged and very, very hard. His back still aches from how long he had to use them.

Just then, he heard something move. Lifting his head up, he noticed a large brown bear standing right next to Bonnie, which he assumed to be Freddy. He was wearing a dark brown jacket, with the zip opened revealing a plain white shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of jeans, dark blue with a black top hat. From how he dressed, Mike had almost made the assumption that he was like a modernised version of a member from the mafia, with his looks being menacing to had a small scowl on his face, the kind of face when someone interupts your precious sleep. And he was big.

Scratch that. From how he looked, this bear could probably make a sumo wrestler look like toddlers.

"Hey Mike! This is Freddy Fazbear. He's one of the residents here in The MorningStar. Freddy, meet Mike Schmidt. He just came to town a few minutes ago and is in need of a new place to stay" Bonnie introduced the two males to each other.

"Ah...Well, nice to meet you Mr Schmidt" Freddy politely greeted the young human male. His voice sounded gruff and ragged, but felt welcoming and warm. Mike could easily tell he was just tired. Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit scared of him. Probably due to the fact that he was a bear. "So you just came to town, huh..?" He asked, folding his arms with an eyebrow raised.

"...U-Umm..Y-Yes Mr F-Fazbear" Mike replied, stuttering. His hands were shaking slightly and he was sweating by a tad. The atmosphere was tense the moment later as Freddy merely scrutinized him with his brown eyes. After a moment or two, Freddy nodded in head as if he was done inspecting him.

"Alright then...I'll be back with the papers that you would have to fill in. It will take a while so you should head on upstairs first" Freddy replied as he walked back into the room behind the desk, leaving Mike and Bonnie alone in the waiting area.

"Don't worry bout ol' Freddy. He may look like he is a big asshat, but he means well" Bonnie shook her head before looking back at Mike.

"...Wait...Now what?" Mike asked.

"Now? We head on upstairs and into your new room" Bonnie replied, causing Mike to look at her as if she commited treason. She held out a pair of keys with a plastic that has the number '27', before chuckling to herself. "Freddy already gave me the keys and told me to lead you on upstairs. By the way, my number is 24" She replied before walking off. Mike had only realised it was time for him to follow, quickly rushing over by her side.

During the walk, Mike had noticed that the main hallway was big and really, really well designed. Lights illuminating the area very well, tiled floors with an introquet flower pattern, potted plants and probably the moat surprising was a statue situated a bit to the right which kind of looked like a top hat with a microphone. Not to mention that there were three elevators, with mahogany wood coloured steel doors. When asked how many floors were there, cause Mike was a total idiot and did not bother looking up from outside, Bonnie replied that there were three floors. When asked how a motel looked like a five star hotel, Bonnie replied with a simple shake of her head and a shrug of her shoulders.

Once upstairs, the first thing Mike was greeted was the red carpeted floors along the corridor with a couple of pooted plants here and there. There were three corridors, one directly in front of the elevator with the other two going towards the left and right side. Mike had noticed quite a number of doors along in each corridor, with a couple of people and anthros leaving and entering their respective rooms. Upon seeing him and Bonnie, they would greet them with a smile, which Mike and Bonnie replied. Everyone really seemed to be happy, which is a totally different thing back at Manhatten.

"And here we are" Bonnie stated as she stopped in front of a wooden door with metal framework. She passed the keys to Mike before telling him that, "If you need anything, come and look for me. Also, be careful. When we have new residents, two very special residents would give them a warm welcome. Just...keep that in mind". She was sheepishly grinning, which made Mike look at her weirdly.

"Alright then...Thanks for everything" He stated, which Bonnie merely smiled before giving a small "Bye for now". Upon that statement, Mike inserted one of the keys into the keyhole and twisted the knob, causing the door to budge and open inwards. Stepping in, Mike was greeted with the scent of new and fresh bedsheets along with air freshener. The sweet aroma of lillies and roses were causing him to feel incredibly drowsy. Closing the door behind him, he walked inside and placed his luggage and bag down next to the bed before immediately jumping into the bed. It felt so comfortable and so soft. If it wasnt for the fact that someone was knocking outside his door, he would have fallen asleep.

Getting up and out from his bed, he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Freddy, which caused his eyes to shrink to the size of pinpricks. "Mr Schmidt. I see you are enjoying your room, I pressume?" He asked, his voice seemingly cold towards him.

"Umm...Y-Yea. It really feels different from my appartment in Manhatten" Mike answered, causing Freddy to nod.

"...I see. In any case, here are the forms you would have to fill up". Freddy then handed him a couple of papers, which Mike cautiosly took. Freddy then tipped his hat. "I'll see you in the morning then. And do be careful. A couple of sisters are...bubbly when it comes to new residents" Freddy told him before nodding his head and walking off.

Mike looked down at the papers he was given. Seemed nothing strange in the forms. Merely stuff he would expect. Name. Age. Gender. Occupation. Stuff of the likes. Yet, he told him the same exact thing Bonnie had said. Who were these...sisters? Mike shook his head before walking back inside and closing the door. Whoever they were, they would have to wait.

...

...Due to the fact that someone was once again knocking on his door. Mike sighed. He just couldn't get a break.

Opening the door, the last thing he saw before he felt his head impact against the floor were two streaks of blurred yellow, one slightly darker in tone than the other. Also, the fact that they were very, very heavy. Mike had the wind punched out of him, causing him to drop the papers. Before he knew it, he was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup guys! CM here! So I have recieved some good feedback about this story, which I am quite surprised. Anywho, to cut the lost story, as I promised of receiving good feedback, I shall be continuing this story.

I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll see you all next chapter then!

Ciao!

...

I do not own the game Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters. They all belong to an amazing individual nqmed Scott Cawthon.

* * *

The morning sunlight shined into the room through the agape curtains, directly shining onto the lone human's eyes. He squirmed a little in his bed before he finally opened his eyes, being suddenly blinded by the light for a moment. Once his vision returned to him, he yawned and stretched his arms, slowly sitting up on his bed. He gave off another yawn before rubbing his eyes, dispelling the fatigue from last night.

...

That was until he remembered what happened, his brain suddenly jolting him fully awake. Right. He was knocked out by two yellow bullets. Although, one was more brighter than the other and they were not really bullets.

He hummed in thought, resting a hand on his chin as he tried to remember what they were or who they were. Only problem was that all he could remember was the sudden weight from both figures. Not much else. He sighed before removing his blanket.

"!" Mike gasped in alarm as his eyes were suddenly glued onto the two beings in front of him. They were both anthropomorphic chickens.

More specificity, they were hens. The one of his was had a more lithe body figure, and assuming from how she looked like, she was probably his age, give or take a year or two. She was wearing a golden blouse with the words that said 'Party Girl. Got a problem?' And...

As soon as Mike's eyes drifted lower he began to realize one thing. She was only in her underwear, which caused him to squirm a little more. Said hen's grip suddenly tightened, causing Mike to sigh. This was a problem. Though, he did have to admit. The black laced panties were an eye catcher to him.

 _'Fuck! Get a grip!'_ He mentally told himself as he shook his head, dispelling any thoughts.

He turned his head to get a look at the other hen. However, he flinched and he felt his body turn to stone when he saw that she was now awake and was staring at him with an unamused look. Despite that, her face softened for a moment before turning into a smirk.

"Heh. Seems like my sis has that effect on human males after all" She laughed. She heaved a heavy yawn before stretching, to which Mike noticed she did not really have any hands. She was dressed in a slightly baggy white shirt that showed off her apparent cleavage.

All he could guess was that she was a C. Maybe a D?

In addition, just as the other hen, she was also in her underwear, which caused Mike to groan, his face flaring up and turning slightly pink. Despite that, he turned around and managed he could notice that there were five distinct feathers on her wings that seemed to move on their own, which caused him to hum.

Said hen noticed him staring at her arm, the five feathers in particular. She looked confused for a moment before relalising why so. "Oh! Don't mind too much on those things. As far as my kind is concerned, they act as fingers" She explained in a slightly vague manner.

Mike nodded. "I see. Uhh...Anywho, why are the both of you in my bed?" He asked.

The hen laughed yet again. "Haha! Yea about that. Remember last night on how you got knocked out?" Mike nodded his head in reply. "Yea..Me and my sis kinda got excited about a new tenant here and we kindaa went overboard with the greeting"

Mike sighed and rubbed his head. Overboard was an understatement. However, he gasped when his brain had suddenly registered what she said. "Wait! The both of you are the sisters Mr Fazbear was talking about?" He yelled in a demanding tone.

A sudden, heavy weight was on his back, causing his to nearly fall on his face onto the floor. "Yup Yup! How ya doin'? "A bright, chirpy voice asked him from behind.

Mike yelped as his face landed on the bed. He squirmed under the weight of whatever was on top of him, which he assumed to be most like the younger sister of the other hen. Finally finding the strength from inside of him, he sat up right, causing the hen above him to go tumbling off his bed, eliciting a small "Owwie...!"

Mike gritted his teeth, trying his bed to form a smile. His hand was curled into a fist, shaking, as he was restraining himself from trying to do any harm. "Alright...You two have some explaining to do..." He tried to say calmly, obviously annoyed.

"Sure!" The younger hen exclaimed as she stood up and straightened out herself. "Name's Mallory Chichi! It's, like, nice to finally meet you!" She grinned, her valley girl accent making its mark inside Mike's mind.

She extended a wing towards Mike, who awkwardly took it and shook it. The feeling of her feathers were extremely smooth and silk-like, yet when it managed to grip around his hand, he could feel they definitely had some feel as fingers did.

Quite odd.

"Err...Nice to meet you" Mike said, sounding awkward due to given circumstances.

The hen next to Mike giggled. "Nice one sis. Anyways, my name's Mallory Chica" She spoke in a much more softer and warmer tone, just like what you would expect from a mother to say to her child. "Well, I'll have to go now. Need to prepare breakfast for those heading off to work. Come on sis!"

Mike cocked his head. "Wait...Are the two of you, like, the cooks of the motel?" He asked in a very confused tone.

"Not really Mikey" Chichi said, using the brand new pet name she had came up for him, causing him to flinch in surprise. "We just like to cook, ya know?"

Mike stayed silent for a moment. Well...there were a couple of his friends that were like that. One of them just casualy draws porn all because she felt like it. So, as far as he was concerned, what Chichi had said was viable.

"Yea. My sis mostly makes cakes, cupcakes. Basically pastries as well as being able to make one mean strawberry filled pie" Chica explained in a know-it-all tone. "I go for other kinds. Soups, omelettes, stuff with rice, seafood, meat. You know, all the others that isn't in the pastry section"

"Yep! Though, you should, like, taste the pizza we make, which is our specialty. Like, holy shit, you wouldn't believe the taste!" Chichi said, her eyes glimmering for a moment.

Mike merely nodded his head. "Alright...I'll keep that in mind" He said in a skeptical tone. He got out of bed and went over to his large luggage bag, pulling out a plain maroon shirt with a pair of blue shorts and some underwear, which he sneakily hid. "Well, you can stay for a while, I suppose. I'm gonna go and change. God knows what the hell you two did to me"

And with that, Mike made his way to the bathroom door, which was located rather near the front door. However, he was stopped half-way by the voice of the younger hen. "True. Not everyday that a human is very kind"

Mike turned around and was about to ask, however was stopped when he received a mouthful of breast, causing his face to flare up. He tried to remove himself from her, but found it hard to do so. "Oh come on, Mikey~" She cooed. "I promise not to do anything rash"

"Alrifh! Jush ret meh gu!" Mike's muffled voice managing to break through. He squirmed in place yet again, which only made Chichi tighten their on grip around him.

"But..." She said in an enigmatic manner. "Please have some restrain. You were soooo rough with me last night~" She spoke, her voice dripping with lust.

Mike groaned from underneath her bosoms, his face now purely crimson. It was as if he was placed in a boiler, as visible smoke trailed upwards from his head. Afterwards, he offered no more resistance. Chichi, who was worried for a moment, let him go, causing him to drop onto the ground.

"Looks like you broke him, sis" Chica laughed as her sister blushed a little.

"Whoopsies?" She said in an innocent manner, before laughing along with her sister.

* * *

"Wow Mike! Just wow!" Bonnie spoke out loud before laughing hysterically, dropping onto the floor.

Freddy, who was seated with them on the table in the motel's cafeteria, smirked before shaking his head, placing down the newspaper he was holding. "Never took you for a ladies man, Mr Schmidt" He commented with much amusement, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I know right?! I mean, gosh! He is nice, cute when embarrassed and quite the handsome fellow" Chichi said as she laid her head on Mike's shoulder, who was visibly shaking with rage and embarrassment.

"Please...Spare me..." Mike muttered, which was loud enough for the entire group to hear.

"Oh lighten up Mike! Anyways, here's breakfast folks!" Chica cheered, entering the room from the main kitchen with two trays on her wings. She placed the trays in front of the group.

There were many breakfast delicacies. Pancakes topped with syrup, waffles with butter and jam, eggs; scrambled and boiled with bacon, as well as many fruits. Apples, grapes, pears, oranges, bananas and so on. To Mike, what he saw was like a feast for a king. He had not expected her to be able to make these in a flash.

Not a moment later, Bonnie immediately ceased her laughter as he ears stood straight and her body now looking stiff as ever. Her nose twitched once. Twice. After that, she stood up, her entire form now seated next to Mike with a fork and knife in her hands. She was drooling as well.

A lot.

Mike laughed at the sight. "I suppose we eat now"

"Damn right! I am famished!" Bonnie exclaimed with pure glee. Beside Freddy, who merely smirked, everyone else laughed before digging in.

A sudden loud yawn had came from the the doorway of the cafeteria, causing everyone to turn around and see who it was. Mike was the most curious of all, fully turning around to take a look. What he found was a light blue, fur coated rabbit. From the way the rabbit looked, Mike guessed it was a female, with the fact that it's form was rather delicate and curvy in some areas.

His thoughts were confirmed when the rabbit yawned yet again and rubbing its eyes before speaking. However, Mike couldn't understand what she said, but it sounded extremely familiar. Like a language somewhere on this earth.

"Ohayō min'na! Chōshoku ni wa nanidesu ka?" She spoke, which was definitely a feminine voice. Mike could tell that there was still a hint of drowsiness within her. However, all that drowsiness was suddenly gone when she had laid her eyes on Mike, her eyes widening.

Not to mention the small glint that had appeared.

Mike couldn't help but feel terrified. The blue bunny smiled, which grew in intensity, up till she was finally grinning. Once that, she immediately ran up to Mike, grabbing his hand.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa, Bonabelle Bunny desu!" She spoke, vigorously shaking Mike's hand.

"...Uhh...H-Hi?" Mike said in a confused manner, causing her to gasp.

"...Kare wa...Kon'nichiwa iimashita..." She mumbled, causing Mike to look at her even more confused.

"Uhh...Are...you okay?" He asked. Just then, Bonnie grabbed him by the shoulder.

"She's...kind of weird...she was apparently raised in some place called Japan when she was younger. She is one of the rare examples of a previously born bunny having been transformed into an anthro. Bonabelle is her name, or Bonbon, as what we like to call her" Bonnie told him in an informative tone.

Just then, Mike let out an 'Oh!' in response, now knowing why the words were kind of familiar. There were a bit of Japanese commercials he had seen before, so it was reasonable for him to be familiar with it, though he never knew full well what they meant at most times, with some words being exceptions.

In addition, it was rather cool to him, as she was one of those rare examples of an animal having been transformed into an anthropomorphic individual. He had heard of news of animals suddenly being engulfed in a bright, white light, and transformed. It was still happening till this day, from what he could recall.

"Ahh...Err...Let me think..." Mike hummed, thinking of something to reply to her. He had sudden remembered what the words he had heard before. Testing his memory if it was right, he then spoke to her. "Umm...Boku wa...Mike" He replied, though he swore he had messed it up.

The blue bunny stared at him for a moment before her mouth formed a large smile that could rival the chesire cat. "KYAAAAAAA!" She screamed, the volume being able to rival that of a banshee.

She tackled Mike, sending him flying from his chair and impacting onto the tiled floor with a loud thud. "Ōuji-Sama! Ōuji-Sama!" She exclaimed repeatedly towards Mike, who could only look at her with a pained expression.

Mike looked back towards the rest of the group and silently worded out "Help". However, all of them seemed to have a look of that screamed of how they wouldn't help him. He let out a pained sigh before trying to sit up, finding it hard to. "Umm...Please let go?" He wheezed from under her weight.

Once he had spoken those words, Bonbon got up and blushed, fidgeting in place. "...Ano...Umm...Sho...very shorry!" She spoke in English, though having butchered the sentenced.

Mike gasped before regulating his breathing. He sat up and panted, rubbing his chest to ease the pain. He looked up towards Bonbon and smiled a little. He did know that she didn't mean it, so he wasn't all that mad. "It's fine..." He replied.

Just before anything else had happened, Bonnie piped in and got Mike's attention with something he had never heard before. "Hey Mike! Yea ought to be careful around her now. With her calling you a prince now". As soon as she noticed his look of surprise, she smirked. "More specificly, you are now her prince"

"Huh...?" Mike looked at her in confusion for a moment as his brain was trying to comprehend what she said. After a moment or two, once his Pravin had finished processing the info, his pupils shrank. "WHAAAATTTT?!" He exclaimed, his body visibly shaking.

Freddy sighed as the two hen sisters looked at him with jealousy. "Like I said. Never took you for a ladies man, Mr Schmidt" Freddy said, reaffirming his previous statement.

The rest of the group, besides Mike and Bonbon, laughed in sync, leaving the latter in a state of embarrassment, Mike more so than his new 'Princess'. He groaned in annoyance, slapping his face as it turned beet red.

...

Meanwhile, as the group in the cafeteria were having a ball, a certain individual was sprucing herself up for the rest of the day. She was still in her room, with a brush in her hand, grooming her delicate white tail. Sitting on a stood in front of a dressing mirror, she was putting on lipstick and makeup with her other pair of hands.

Most individuals would find her strange, due to the two pairs of hands she had, but it was fine nonetheless. None could match her multitasking skills, and that was a fact.

Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she stood up and placed her equipment back to their proper places. She looked at herself in the mirror, the reflection of a beautiful lady staring back at her, her lovely pink dress with whit trims and a white rose on the bottom right side. The color was complimenting her silky white fur coat, that had strands of pink, most defining are on the tip of her tail, the back of her head and the palm of her hands.

She smiled once before taking her handbag and leaving the room, locking the door with her key. Placing the key back in her handbag, she walked on to the elevator, in her red heels, with stride.

She was on her way to meet an individual at the nearby mall, someone whom she met just two days ago. The duo had met when someone had stolen her handbag, to which he had managed to stop when he had accidentally left his wallet at a store. He had bumped into the thief rather hard, to which the lady was most grateful for.

She had recalled fondly of the name. Jeremy. Though she knew nothing else other than him being a local dayguard.

The faint smell of pancakes entered her sensitive nostrils. Chica had made the usual breakfast it seemed. The lady checked the time of her watch. It was still early, it seemed. Perhaps a light breakfast was in order.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike sat in his chair with an unamused look on his face. Having seated next to a seemingly obsessed Japanese hare while his new friends continuously bicker about their future wedding was taking a toll on his tolerance. Every action he did, Bonnabelle, aka Bonbon, would mimic him with a huge innocent smile on her face. Despite being annoying, he couldn't bear telling her to stop.

He never knew that cuteness was a powerful weapon.

However, he found their company to be very helpful in livening up the place. Back in Manhatten, no one spoke to each other in the appartment he used to live in, aside from a few whispers here and there. Having at least someone to talk to was a nice change of pace to his life and he was definitely wanted to get used to it.

After finishing his last slice of buttered toast, he reached out to grab a plate full of sliced apples. Bonbon, whom had somehow sensed this, reached out and grabbed hold of the plate even before Mike could move his arms out. She held it over to him with a smile and a small blush on her face. Mike, seemingly stunned by this, thanked her and grabbed a few slices, his face feeling flushed as well.

Chichi, who was next to her sister, snickered at the sight. "Gosh! And I thought the prince was supposed to spoil the princess. Not the other way around!" She laughed, her sister joining her.

Freddy, who continued to read to read his daily paper, took a sip on his coffee before addressing to the two sisters. "Oh hush now you two!" Freddy scolded them in a slightly angered tone. Despite this, the sisters contiued to laugh at the unusual 'couple'. Freddy sighed, knowing full well that they wouldn't stop even if he tried. "Oh well...Though, I cannot argue with you on that" He commented with a smirk.

Freddy sipped on his coffee yet again before contiuing to read his paper. A purple furred hand shot past his and grabbed the plate full of donuts. Bonnie took a few before placing the plate back and began to munch down on the vanilla frosted donut with gusto. "I suggest you break up with her, Mike" Bonnie commented with her mouth full of donut.

Mike furrowed his brow and sighed. "How...How the hell do I break up with someone when I am not even dating them in the first place?" He asked, rubbing his temples as Bonbon continued to latch onto his right shoulder.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and continued to munch on her donuts, eating her second one which was honey glazed. Mike sighed yet again before looking at Bonbon, who was staring at him with her baby-blue eyes. He could have sworn he saw something glimmering within her eyes.

"Nani?" She asked in her native tongue, her eyes giving away nothing but her innocence. She fidgeted a little in her seat and moved closer to Mike, adjusting her red and blue kimono.

"Umm...Can you...uhh...let go?" Mike asked awkward her cheeks were flushed.

The blue bunny hummed in thought, her eyes staring up onto the ceiling. She seemed to be deep in thought. In the end, after a moment or two, she looked back at Mike with a smile as she shook her head sideways. "No!" She exclaimed in a cute manner, causing Mike to groan as Freddy chuckled while the rest of the girls laughed out loud.

However, their laughter was cut short when the doors to the canteen had swung open and a creature emerged from beyond the doors. Though, as from what Mike saw, 'creature' was too harsh of a word. It was a vixen in particular and by far, from the entirety of Mike's life, she was the definiting of a lady. She had a lush, glistening white fur coat with patches of pink on the tip of her tail, on the palm of her hands and a little bit on her neck. She was wearing a beautiful red, low cut dress that showcased quite a bit of her cleavage and stopped just between her two mounds.

She was wearing a ruby necklace with a silver lace hanging on her neck, with the ruby itself positioned in her cleavage. She seemed to be wearing a fair bit of make up, with her cheeks slightly pink and was wearing red lipstick with a red handbag on her right shoulder. From what Mike could tell, she must be heading to someplace fancy or meeting someone on a date. Though, despite her clothing and how she looked, the way she walked with her hips swaying just seemed to hipnotised Mike.

"Good morning everyone" She called out, her voice sounding like pure, melted chocolate to Mike's ears. Smooth, sweet and yet seductive.

Everyone replied with a "Morning" of their own, with Bonbon staying quiet as her grip on Mike's shoulder tightened. It was apparent that she had noticed Mike's prescence around the table, as her eyes were set on him and she looked mildly surprised. "Oh my. A new resident, I pressume?" She asked in a polite manner as she pulled out a seat and sat down next to Bonbon. This act only made Bonbon tighten her grip on Mike even more.

Mike shook his head and broke his stupor before addressing back to the lady. "Oh! Yes! My name is Mike Schmidt, Madam. Pleased to meet you" Mike replied with a smile as he held out a hand.

The lady held out a hand of her own and grabbed his own firmly, shaking it. "My~ I never expected for another human to live here. Pleasant to meet your aquiantance, Mike. My name is Mangle Liebevolle Roza. Just call me Mangle" She replied with a smile.

"Glad you could join us Mangle. You hardly join us around the table for breakfast" Chica commented, which made the snow white vixen giggle.

"Yes. Quite. I decided to have a light breakfast before I head on out to the nearby mall" She commented before grabbing a plate for herself and added a few slices of toast and a couple of pancakes.

"Really? Buying something or off to see someone~?" Bonnie asked with a cheeky smile on her face which made Mangle blush a little.

"Ahem...I'm going to be seeing someone over there. We arraged this for a while now". Mangle then began to take a bite out of one of her buttered toast, the warm feeling melting her body.

"Oh wow! Really?! You, whom we all know to have scared away so many men, has an arranged date with someone?! Oh wow this is priceless!" Bonnie began to laugh along with Chichi. This only made the blush on the vixen's face to deepen in embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm trying my best to put on my best look to impress him later, okay?! It's not my fault that I have two pairs of arms like some sort of spider..." She bit on her toast and pouted her cheeks as if she were a child who did not recieve what she wanted from her parents.

However, this managed to surprise Mike. Was what she said true? Did she really have two pairs of arms?

"Wait...You have **two** pair of arms?" Mike asked, finding the idea highly ridiculous.

Suddenly, from the side of her dress, an arm shot out of the fabric, causing Mike to flinch and back away in surprise. The fabric looked as if it were patched perfectly, but from how easily it managed to slip out, Mike could only tell that the fabric must have a slight gap. Not to large for it to be noticable, yet large enough for her extra arm to slip by.

The arm on its own looked quite similar to her usual ones, though the only noticable features of it were how there were more patches of pink fur on it and that it was slightly skinnier than her usual ones. Noticing the other arm on her other side, it was exactly the same. And yet, Mike oddly found it cool. Another pair of arms means more multi-tasking.

If I had those, he thought, I could have easily finished all my homework back then.

"See? Even Mike finds it freaky" She stated in a sad tone which made Mike guilty for reacting that way.

"Ahh...No. It's just that I was surprised at first. Actually, its really cool. You can multitask like crazy if you had another pair" Mike commented with a warm smile. "I could have finished my homework with one pair while playing computer games with the other!" He exclaimed, fist pumping the air as his eyes sparkled for a moment.

"Ano...Watashi no ōji-sama!" Bonbon called out towards Mike, tightening her grip yet again.

"E-Er...Yea?" Mike asked in an awkward manner due to how close she was. She was practically clinging onto Mike at that point.

She stared at him, her cheeks flushing pink and pouting a little. Everyone else, even Freddy, were staring at the duo holding in their breaths as if what were to happen was something mindblowing. Mike couldn't help but feel very nervous at the heavy atmosphere.

And mindblowing it was.

"Anata wa Daisuki!" She exclaimed, more so as if stating the obvious.

Everyone else in the room had yelled out a collaborated "Huh?!, as they gawked at the duo. Even Freddy has stopped his actions for a moment and looked mildly shocked at what he had just heard. Mike, on the other hand, looked at everyone with a clueless look on his face, more worry started to seep in as he saw the faces of his new friends.

"Woaa! Woa! Woaaa! Slow down blue-butt! You just met him!" Bonnie exclaimed as if ridiculing Bonbon's statement. Bonbon, on the other hand glared at her with a pout on her face.

"Sh-Shut...up! Y-You...! S-Stup-pid!." The blue hare replied in broken English, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ohh! Why you little...!" Bonnie yelled slamming her first against the table, seething in rage.

Mike sighed at the two and rubbed his temples.

This was probably going to take a while

* * *

After the issue was resolved, with Freddy having to restrain Bonnie while Mike was restraining Bonbon, the group was quiet for a while. The awkward atmoshpere was taking a toll on everyone, especially Mike who was apparently the center of the problem. It also didn't help the fact that the both of them had threw something at each other during their warfare.

And Mike and Chichi were the unfortunate targets that they managed to hit.

However, thankfully, Mike had broken the ice and lightened up the mood, this time asking about Mangle's background. Mangle was more than happy to tell him, from the smile on her face. "Alright...Let me see..."

"Well, first and foremost, I was raised from birth to a fox cub for about a few years by a Globet Trotter with my mother. He had apparently spotted my mother, whom he named Thea, trapped in a bear trap and decided to help. When he found that she was pregnant due to me, he nursed her back to full health and subsequently, she had given birth to me"

However, at that time, when I was still small and could barely walk, I had stumbled on a rock and fell down a rather high cliff, down to a lake below. The man, who was looking after me with my mother along, went into action and helped me up from the river. I was badly bruised and had managed to injure my right eye, thus the darker shade of purple present on my fur" Mangle explained, which Mike took note of when he inspected.

"Anyways, fast-forward a few years later, the sudden appearance of the anthropomorphic animals started to take place. At the time, I was considered to be a mature fox already, and was coming back home to the small shack the man lives in. I, along side with my mother, had suddenly transformed into what you see me as of today. Needless to say, we were all shocked" She giggled as she remembered fondly of the memory.

"I took on the name of Mangle a few weeks later as a sort of joke at first, since the three of us used to say how I often get into trouble that lands me getting injured. My surname and middle name came from the same man, whom I now often call as my father. And despite the comfortable life I was living, I desired more. I wanted to see the world. You know, travel. And I can safely say I have been to quite a number of places before staying here" She ended her brief summary of her story.

Mike noded. Perhaps he could ask the others about their pasts. It would be the very least to know about each other as he was obviously going to live here for a bit. Though, he had placed that aside for a while, his train of thoughts diverging to something else.

Most particularly, a job.

Since he would living here, he would need a stable source of income.

"Say...Is there any available jobs around here? My savings wont be enough to keep me here for more than a month if I pressume" Mike voiced out his concerns.

"Well...There is an avaible outlet for being a teacher at a nearby middle school where Mangle works. Not sure if that is to your liking" Chica suggested, causing Mike to have a look of surprise. Mangle as a teacher? Now that was surprising since her looks and feminine physique made her a perfect candidate as a model.

"Hey! There's like, a nearby mall. Maybe you can look there! Or maybe help out Bonnie. She said she needed some help" Chichi said, causing Mike to look confusingly at Bonnie.

"Err...You see..Just before we bumped into each other, I was just closing my shop" She awkwardly said.

"...A sweets shop. Also she sells toys along with her assistant. Some odd fellow that wears black and purple" Freddy answered, his face behind the newspaper he had continued reading.

Mike nodded his head. He did recall yesterday that Bonnie looked very tired when he met her. It must be because that she had worked late. Though, he was surprised that she even owned a shop, more so one that sold sweets and toys. There was definitely something new to find whenever he is with these odd individuals.

And thus, he thought. Where shall he go now?

* * *

And that about wraps up this chapted. Sorry for making it short, but my reason is this.

I want you guys to go ahead and give me your thoughts on what you want Mike to have as a job. It can be as crazy of a job as possible and if possible, give some idea as to how he had gotten it.

The reason why I am writing this is that I want you guys to participate in the carving of Mike's journey in The Morningstar.

This shall be the first of many participations. I do hope you all dont give Mike too much trouble or give him a heart attack.

Anyways, I shall see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

And the results are in!

And by results, I mean nothing much came off. However, I found all your comments rather amusing but there was one that sounded cool to write. And with that, you shall all have to read on to find out.

Anywho, this chapter, we will be diving more into Mike's past! Hope your ready! But even if you aren't, I'll still go ahead with the chapter!

Do keep in mind that Mike's life will be entirely in your hands when situations such as before arise. And in addition, I do apologize for the slow writing. My last major exams are coming round so I have to burn quite a bit of midnight oil to study

And with that, I shall see you next time!

P.S There are a few references here. Some from the Internet, others from shows or anime. Try to find them!

...

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. The game and it's characters belong to an amazing person name Scott Cawthon.

* * *

Mike hummed in thought. Where shall he go?

According to what the group around the table had said, there were two jobs that he could apply for right off the bat. Though, he was afraid of what might be to come if he were a teacher. Part time or official as it may be, Mike definitely knew studies was not a major point of his.

On the other hand, the job to help Bonnie did sound a whole lot easier. But, as life as he knew it to be, it wouldn't be all that good, if he had to put in past experience. He shuddered from the thought of one of his previous job; being a night guard for a local restaurant back in Manhattan. It was during the graveyard shift and by Gods name was it terrifying.

"I guess I shall take a look later...Actually, now would probably be a good time" Mike said as he took a look at his watch; 10:44 am,still early in the morning. "Best take a good look round first. Get a lay of the land"

"Sounds good. Though try not to get lost" Freddy replied, his tone making his sentence sound like a challenge. "If you like, you can check out Bonnie's shop after taking a look at the mall. She opens at 11-ish" He suggested, taking a sip from his coffee.

Mike nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Thanks Mr Fazbear!" Mike replied, suddenly getting up and taking off for the door.

Only to implant his face hard on the ground when he felt a hard tug at his feet. At the sound of his impact, everyone around the table soon looked at the fallen human and sighed when they realized the root cause of his fall. And to no surprise as well.

"Looks like the blue furball won't let go of him for a while" Bonnie commented, taking a bite from her toast and munching it slowly, an unamused look on her face.

"Yep" Everyone else around the table replied simultaneously. They all continued on with their chatter, minding the fact that Bonabelle was still clinging onto Mike like super glue, with Mike trying his best to pry her off but to no avail.

Looking at the group around the table, Mike, with labored breathing, called them out and asking them for help. "Guys!? Help?" He begged, earning no reply but the sounds of Bonbon's constant purring.

He sighed before stopping his pathetic attempt at restraining the blue bunny. He looked down and found himself staring at two large pairs of whimpering eyes. Gulping down his spit, he addressed her. "H-Hey...W-Would you mind letting go?" He asked.

In a rapid moment, she replied, almost too enthusiastically, "Noh". Her eyes sparkled and her mouth curved upwards at the sides.

Mike sighed. This will take a while...

* * *

After what was like an eternity, Mike had managed to convince BonBon to remove her iron hold around him. At first, she was trying to stop him with her puppy dog eyes that were watery and her whimpering antics that could be translated to "Please no". But after much much time, she eventually sighed and sat down on his bed, pouting her face and with her arms crossed.

Mike couldn't help but sigh but he knew it was for the best. Despite her actions being all innocent, she would be a huge hold back for him.

Thankfully, after that, she didn't do much else beside sit down on his bed and watch morning cartoons. Tom and Jerry was up and she was having fun watching the poor cat try his best to catch the fast mouse.

Mike quickly took some of his spare clothing and a spare towel before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. However, from the huge bathtub that could easily fit two people and the amazing design of the bathroom, it took Mike some effort to resist using the tub. He was in a rush, at least right now. The earlier he went, the less competition he might have later on when finding a job.

In the meanwhile, outside of the bathroom, Bonbon was staring intently at Mike's luggage, cocking her head sideways. Bags were rather foreign to her, so it was puzzling to see something look so...box like. Looking back at the bathroom door to make sure he was still bathing, Bonbon decided to take a peek at the contents of the holder.

She saw a few odd things; a pair of black, leather clothing with a red tie, some kind of smaller rectangular device with a light blue cover, a...black earmuffs? She questioned the identity of the item as it did contain a long wire of sorts.

More clothing was inside, a few of his boxers and underwear, which Bonbon tried to resist the urge of trying to run away with it and...mask herself with its smell. However, when she got deep enough, she found a picture frame. On it, was a picture of her beloved prince.

But, he was accompanied by a few other people. They all looked normal, aside from one of them that wore a bandage around his left eye and that another one was about half a head shorter than the others.

She tried to analyze them. They were all wearing the same clothing; a pair of dark blue pants with a white polo underneath a dark blue blazer that had a logo imprinted on the right breast pocket, a torch with a book. In addition, they were all wearing a yellow and blue striped tie.

Just who in the world were they?

"...*sigh*...Looks like you found my graduation photo" A voice from behind her called out, surprising her and causing her to jump in the air.

As Bonbon landed, Mike sighed as he took the photo from the bed and stared at it intently. Placing it gently on the nearby oak table, Mike sighed before looking back at the small mess she had made. Thankfully, he was already clothed, otherwise it would have been awkward as hell.

As he cleaned up, Bonbon sat on the edge of the bed with a guilty look on her face. However, she knew it wasn't the time for that. She had to know who they were, she was too curious!

Even more so, what happens if her beloved prince was secretly...

 **GAY?!**

The horror!

"...A-Ano...Ōuji-sama..." Bonbon started. "...Um..Who...are...dey?" She asked, butchering the 'they' part.

Mike looked towards her finger pointing towards the picture frame and smirked. "Them? Just a bunch of crazy guys who I knew back at college. Fritz Smith is one with the bandage, the short one is Phineas Guy, the one next to me in the photo is Jeremy Fitzgerald and the red haired one is Philip Harp"

Bonbon cocked her head sideways and for a moment, it was as if there was a large question mark above her head. Mike sighed. "My friends from school a few years ago"

With that Bonbon let out an "Ohhh" in reply as she nodded her head. She sighed in relief. Thank the heavens he wasn't gay!

Mike looked at her with an eyebrow raised before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, I'll be heading off now" He raised his voice a little to snap Bonbon from her stupor. "Please be good for me...Uhh...I'll buy you something if you behave" Mike scratched his chin, feeling awkward that he said that.

The blue hare's eyes sparkled. D-Did her ears deceive her?!

Her mouth curved upwards as she nodded her head ferociously. "Ah! Ah! HAI!" She replied excitedly, the sparkle in her eyes never faded.

Mike sighed his head before shaking it once again. If she were to uphold her promise, then he would definitely need to buy something nice for her before he left. He looked at his watch; 11:13 AM. Bonnie must be heading to her shop by now or is there already.

With that, Mike nodded his head and decided to visit her later on. First of all, mall.

* * *

Mike stood outside of a huge building in front of him, full of glass windows and shops. Just before him, many humans and anthros alike were pouring into the building like moths attracted to light.

With his hands in the pockets of his grey striped jacket, he walked right in. The first thing that managed to hit him was the blast of the powerful air conditioning units inside. Literally his front half was as if it were at the North Pole and the back half was at sunny beach.

Taking a few more steps, the next thing that had smacked him was the smell of the nearby fast food restaurant, MacDolands. Burgers, fries, chicken. Literally it was enough to make his stomach growl. And it wasn't even lunch yet! The mall was surprisingly close, only a 15 minute walk away from The Morningstar.

Looking around, he spotted a few stores nearby but retracted in wanted to find a job application in any one of them. Why?

Womens clothing.

'Nuff said.

And so, he walked to the nearby information counter where a lone human was sitting guard. "Umm...Excuse me. Do you know of any store here that is in need of any help?" Mike asked, hoping to see if there was any.

The guy looked up. "Sorry bud. As far as I know, none" He replied with a shrug.

Mike bit his lip. He thanked the security and continued his way inside. Taking the escalator to the second floor, he surveyed the place by walking around a bit. There were quite a surprising amount of quirky stores. A magic shop, a lingerie shop, a Toys-aren't-You, some small cafes and even...

...Ahem...An...adult store.

Surprise surprise.

He past by a small confectionery store that had a bit of customers lined up by the counter. He was about to walk away completely when he realized he saw something familiar by the window.

No. Some **one** familiar.

He backed up a couple of steps and turned to his right, almost sticking to the window. And just there, just behind the counter, was Bonnie Cheeks, doing her best trying to serve every order on her way. Along side her were two people he was quite sure were odd.

One of them was a golden colored bunny rabbit, about a head taller than Bonnie, well built and had a permanent grin on his face. His eyes were red and he seemed to be twitching every so often, though it was very sutle.

The other was whom Freddy was talking about. A thin young male, at least that was Mike thought with his mask-like face being hard to tell, that wore a black and purple striped jacket with matching pants and a red scarf along with a pair of purple glasses.

Mike smiled before walking into the shop, making sure he waited until there were fewer customers. And with that, he slink in and blended with the customers. Only after it was his turn to be served did it give Bonnie a shock.

"Hello! Welcome to Sunsh-...ine...Pastries..." Bonnie said enthusiastically at first but when she realized who she was talking to, her face gradually became red as her voice became softer.

"Yo Bonnie. Nice outfit" Mike said, chuckling a little at how frilly the costume she was wearing. A maids outfit, though instead of the usual white and black, it was more golden with hints of green and red flowers.

As Mike stood there with a smile, the poor blue bunny stammered in embarrassment, waving her arms around comically in the air.

"May we help you?" A slightly soft voice called out from Bonnie's left, causing Mike to turn and look. It was the odd mask-guy that spoke.

"Oh, well, I'm sort of new to this place and I need a job. I heard there was a vacancy here for employees?" He asked politely, causing said mask-dude to nod his head.

"Yes. If only Miss Bonnie here were working right now, she would show you the application forms. Say, how you know her?" He asked. Mike had suddenly realized that he sounded like a nerd, though only a little.

"I kind of bumped into her yesterday when I just arrived. I live at The Morningstar" Mike replied, causing the yellow bunny to gasp.

"Dude! You as well!?" He asked in a loud voice. He sounded like those surfer guys Mike knew in movies.

"Yea. My name is Mike. Mike Schmidt" Mike replied with a grin. It's been a while since he was ever called 'dude'. And that was when he was still back in college! He was definitely going to be best buddies with him.

And maybe even good drinking buddies as well.

"Alright! Well the name's Sanders H Trap. Ya can call me Spring" Spring pointed a thumb at himself and grinned back. He sure was friendly, despite looking like John Cena in a white suit

The mask-dude sighed and shook his head. "Spring here has a very good aura around him. Don't take his build and size as someone who looks like he could crush you. The guy can't even hurt a leaf even if he wanted to"

"Damn right, bro! It's in my book that I won't hurt anyone's! I don't do violence, ya know?" Spring replied with a laugh.

The mask-dude merely laughed as well and adjusted his glasses. "Anyways, my name is Mario B Nette. Just call me Mario"

"Or, as what that cute girl called you, 'Mari'. Dude, she was all over you!" Spring laughed out loud, causing Mario's albino white face to turn Crimson.

"Sh-Shut up Spring! It doesn't help that she's, like, 12 years old and cute!" Mario s"wung his hands in the air comically.

"Ahaha! What was her name again? All I can recall is that BG was her initials, dude. Anywho, who cares? Sure she's 12. But you're like 16 man. Just wait for like 6 years before she becomes legal, ya know what I'm sayin?" Spring elbowed him lightly, a cheeky grin displayed on his face.

Mike laughed out loud as he saw Mario's face turn even more Crimson. It was as if at any given moment he would burst in embarrassment.

"Haha! I kid! But in all seriousness, dude, go for it. She's sweeter than my mom's home baked cookies!" Spring laughed and patted the poor guy on the shoulder.

However, Mike stopped halfway when he notice something moving from the corner of his eyes.

It was apparently Bonnie, who was curled up in a ball, muttering something incoherent to herself. Mike chuckled along with Spring when he noticed his boss acting extremely odd. "Ah well...I guess I'll come again later"

Spring raised a hand as a sort of goodbye. "We'll come back anytime bud. And if you get the job, the more hands the merrier, as what they say" He grinned.

"Will do bro. I still have a lot to see in this town, and I have to say, just by the mall, it looks as if this town has everything within reach" Mike commented. It was true, with restaurants, clothing stores and other small shops aplenty.

"Yep! That's the beauty of this place. Wouldn't want to change it for the world!" Spring laughed, causing Mike to laugh along.

Mike raised a hand in farewell as well, with Mario follow suit, before leaving the small store.

Now, as he was aimlessly looking around, he wondered to himself two things.

Should he continue to walk about the mall and find something interesting, or should he just go straight to the nearby school Freddy and the gang were talking about?

At times like this, it was more better to have someone else's opinion, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike hummed in thought. There was a small portion of his mind that screamed at him to just go to the nearby school Mangle worked at for an interview. However, it would extremely hard on him since he was unsure of himself as a teacher. He **could** become a chemistry teacher. His chemistry grades were by far the greatest out of his report card.

Well...there was that one time when one his qualitative analysis experiments went awry. For some reason, instead of getting Sodium Carbonate, he managed to get Sodium Choloride when there wasn't even any chemical with chlorine in the first place!

Perhaps as a Physical Instructor? He is in great shape, never smoked a single pack in his life, managed to get the fastest timing during their annual track and field competition...And there was that time during dodgeball...

"Nah. Screw that" Mike subconsciously spoke out loud, shaking his head. "I hate getting physical anyways"

If all those failed, he could work as a Music Teacher. He did have some experience in playing a musical instrument back then and participated in numerous competitions. And there was that one point in time where he became a DJ for a short period of time and surprisingly, did very well in it. How that happened was a distant memory in his mind.

And thus Mike sighed and scratched his chin. Perhaps he should ask Mangle for some insight on that. She has been working for longer than he has. However, problem was, he didn't know where she was at the moment. All he knew was that she was going to be meeting someone at the Mall. And by the looks of the time on his watch, she must be arriving quite soon. It was close to lunch time after all.

Mike walked around for a bit more, passing by more quirky stores. There was one that was practically a gaming centre, with the inside all decked out with various gaming equipment. Computers to the Play Station 1 to 4 to old retro styled arcade machines, the place practically had it! Not to mention the interior design of the place looked rad as hell, carpeted floor, AC, low-lighting chandeliers. No wonder quite a number of people were waiting at the counter to sign up.

There was a bowling centre that was a little far back on the second floor, which was holding a competition for who bowled the best score with the wackiest move. One guy managed to score a split between two pins that looked impossible to take down. Another was doing absolutely well for someone being blindfolded. Mike and a couple of other bystanders had a good laugh when someone missed their step and scored a perfect on someone else's lane.

Mike took the escalator to the third level, where he was greeted with confetti and balloons. Apparently it was one of the store owners birthday and she was throwing a party for everyone around to join her. Humans and Anthro alike were enjoying themselves, which made Mike smile. The place was indeed lively, and everyone was truly friends with each other.

Who knew such a place like this existed? No wonder Fritz suggested this for him.

Mike looked around and tried to see if there was anything to eat, besides the birthday cake of the owner of the party, which was about two and a half meters in height and drinks such as cola and pepper. However, there were none, all of the stores either being utility based, furniture or thrift shops. Mike sighed. The restaurants were all probably at the first floor or the floor above.

Taking no chances, Mike decided to head to the main floor to grab a bite to eat. He began to think of what to eat. There was a food court that probably sold a variety of cuisine. MacDolans was still if he ever was lazy of what to eat. Burger Queen was also available, in addition to KFC and PizzaHot.

Mike inwardedly sighed. So many choices, so little time!

Not paying attention to his surroundings, he had bumped into a person along his way to the food court where he would eat. Mike stumbled back a little before shaking his head. He looked down to find the person he bumped into; a small girl wearing a light blue dress with red and yellow stripes running down vertically.

She rubbed her head and looked up, brushing aside a few strands of her ginger hair, her beanie slightly obstructing her eyes. "Umm...Sorry mister..." She muttered loud enough for Mike to hear before standing up. She brushed her dress quickly before speeding off to the escalator upstairs.

Mike cocked his head. She sure was in a rush. Wonder why?

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided not to think too deeply. With that, he continued his way to the food court; literally named 'FoodCity'.

And city it was. When Mike walked into the court, there were food stalls as far as the eye could see. Italian, Mexican, Asian, Japanese. As if there was at least a single stall for every country in the world.

"Oh god...Now what?" Mike asked himself as he grinned. He hasn't tried eating Italian cuisine before, so he thought that would be a good place to start. He started walking forth to the store.

* * *

"Hey boss! Ya goin out for lunch?"

Bonnie turned around and stopped her actions for a moment. "No. I brought lunch along. Why?" She asked she showed him her packed lunch, specially made by her best friend Chica; beef stew with a small pack of rice and a few carrot sticks with garlic bread.

Luckily she placed the sign outside that signified they were on lunch break for now. It would be awkward for a customer to walk in on her eating her lunch.

"Nah, no reason. I'm headin down to grab some grub. Mighty peckish" Spring replied with a small laugh.

Mario, who was reading something on his iPhone while eating some chicken floss bread, looked up. "If you're going down, you mind buying me a drink? Forgot my bottle back at home" He said.

Spring laughed, his booming voice seemed to make the room more brighter. "Sure thing dude!" He grabbed his wallet from the counter and checked the time on his own iPhone before pocketing it as well. As he was about to leave the counter, he noticed someone at the door that made him grin. "Ahaha! Looks like she brought lunch for ya dude"

Bonnie and Mario looked at him quizzically. "Who?" They asked simultaneously.

Suddenly, a loud set of three knocks came from the door. The both of them looked at the door where Spring walked towards, their faces with varied expressions. Bonnie looked to be elated to see who it was while Mario's pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks.

"Afternoon Miss Bonnie! Afternoon Mister Spring!" The small girl politely greeted. When her eyes shifted towards Mario's location, her smile widened to a grin. "Mari!" She squealed out loud as she ran towards the poor albino guy.

Spring and Bonnie laughed as the sight of Mario being affectionately hugged by a small girl was quite cute. "Quite bizarre, don't cha think Boss? Mario having caused a girl like her to be love struck"

Bonnie giggled as she saw the young girl handing out some sort ofbox towards the guy. "Tell me about it" She rolled her eyes the thought. "Mario suddenly came to work with her hugging his sides"

"Ahaha! I know right?! Well, I'll be going off to lunch now. Ya want anything boss? Drinks or somethin?" Spring asked, just about to head off. Bonnie shook her head. "Alright then. See ya later then guys". And with that, he left the store.

Just as Bonnie was about to continue her lunch, a knock came by the door yet again. The door opened slightly, Springs head peeping in a little.

"Hey boss! Miss Mangle came by with a friend of her's" Spring said before his head disappeared. Mangle came in after that, with a male human accompanying her.

Said human was quite spiffy. He was wearing a dark maroon shirt with a light grey hoodie jacket with white stripes going horizontally. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and dark blue Nike shoes. Aside from a pair of red spectacles and that his ginger hair was slightly messy, nothing was out of the ordinary for him.

"Hey Mangle!" Bonnie smiled as she munched on a piece of garlic bread.

"Afternoon Bonnie" Mangle smiled. "Sorry to barge in during your lunch break" She chuckled awkwardly.

"No biggie. Aside from those two lovebirds" Bonnie pointed a thumb to Mario and the little girl, "I have nothing much to do" She replied. Meanwhile, from beside her, Mario was struggling to pry off the affectionate girl off of him.

Mangle looked at the duo and chuckled. "I see. Thank goodness for that".

Bonnie spied from her eyes that a pair of hands were intertwined from behind their backs. She smirked at the light pink vixen. "So you really got a date, huh?" Bonnie cheekily asked.

The vixen and the human both blushed. Mangle was spouting out incoherent sentences, while the human merely looked away, bullets of sweat seemed to be firing off of him. Poor thing, Bonnie thought.

"Haha! It's fine! I kid!" Bonnie grinned. "Sorry bout that. My names Bonnie Cheeks. Pleased to meet ya" Bonnie handed out her right hand in greeting, which the human slowly grabbed, hesitating whether if it would embarrass him any more.

"Well...Umm...My name is.."

* * *

Mike sat down and munched happily on his meal; a _Cotoletta alla milanese._ Mike wasn't quite sure what it meant, but he recalled the stall wonder recommended it to him. Apparently it was popular, so he tried it.

And God damn was it amazing! The buttery taste of it was superb, grilled to tender perfection along with being covered with bread crumbs. The potatoes served alongside it was drizzled lightly with olive oil as it was too, cooked to perfection.

The Italians did serve amazing dishes. He thought of maybe dining here in the future, probably with a friend in the future. As he was happily eating his meal, he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. Stopping for a moment, he turned around and swallowed, his face having a huge grin.

It was Spring. And from the fact that he already had a tray that had a bowl of noodles, it must mean that he was on his break. Kind of a surprise that Mike had bumped into him just a few moments after parting.

"Hey Spring. Lunch break?" Mike asked and Spring laughed before nodding.

"Hell yea dude! Mind if I seat here?" He asked, waving to the empty seat opposite Mike.

"Sure. Beats the fact that I had no one to talk to" Mike replied, causing the two of them to laugh yet again. "So anything happened while I was away for a moment?" He asked.

Spring nodded. "Yep. Ya just missed the entire scene of a little girl being overly affectionate to Mario. God damn man! Priceless!" Spring laughed. After he cooled down, he took his fork and grabbed a few strands of his noodles.

"Ahh...Wait...She has BG for her initials right?" Mike asked. Spring nodded. "I see. That must have been good then!" Mike exclaimed as the two of them laughed.

"Oh yea. Ya know of a fine lady named Mangle right? I suppose that you know" Spring asked, which caused Mike to swallow a mouthful of his meal.

"Yea I know her. I actually met her just this morning. Why you asked?" Mike asked.

"Well, if ya met her, then ya do know she has a date, right?" Spring asked, which made Mike nod his head. "Well, surprisingly, she came by the shop just as I was leavin for lunch"

Mike's eyes widened. Well, that was a surprise. If she was still there, and if luck would it be that she has some free time after her date, then perhaps she could accompany him to the school, where ever it might be.

"Cool! I actually wanted to ask her about me being a teacher if the application to you know where failed" Mike said, causing Spring to nod as he slurped up a few noodles.

"I see. You thinking of working two jobs?" He asked and Mike nodded his head. "Ahh...Well good luck on the application at the school, which I'm guessing is where she works at"

The two of them shared a laughed. Afterwards, they continued talking about anything that was on their heads. Hobbies, interests, family, stuff of the likes. Mike was surprised to hear that he actually used to work with Freddy's Uncle, a dark yellowish bear by the nickname of 'G-Man'.

Apparantly he was the founder of a certain chain of restaurants named _'Fazbear's Pizza Parlor'._ Who knew? Mike certainly didn't, as when he came across one of the pizza chain in Manhattan, he thought of it as weird.

Eventually, the two of them talked a bit more about their childhood. Spring was apparently the eldest child in his family of quirky individuals. His mother was a human, a nurse, and his dad was a grizzly bear.

No surprise there, Mike thought. He could have sworn he was expecting it the other way around.

"But wait...If the transformation of the animals were said to have happened just years ago, how come you look like you're 25?" Mike asked. He was extremely curious about this as it didn't make sense.

"Ahh...Well, that's easy. The transformation actually came a whole lot earlier. It was just that every government in the world decided it to be secret only up till few years ago. And I just turned 21. So were about the same" Spring explained.

Mike nodded his head slowly. That was a bit too much for him to swallow. So the government was keeping it a secret till few years ago, huh? If that was the case, what else were they hiding? Mike mentally sighed. Who cares, he thought.

And also, Mike was quite surprised to hear of his age. Quite young for a guy like him. Just a few years older than him.

After that, Spring continued at a faster summary pace. He has two sisters, both of whom were studying at the same school somewhere nearby, graduated with honors and said that he was surprised because his studies sucked ass.

Moments later, they placed their trays full of empty plates and cutlery at the disposal area and left the area, where they continued to talk about anything. That was till Mike wanted to know something.

"What about Mario. What's his deal?" Mike asked.

"Mario? ...Oh you mean why he's all white and stuff, right?" Spring asked right on the money, making Mike nod.

"Don't tell me he has Vitiligo?" Mike wondered, his face scrunched up.

"Yep. Generalized Vitiligo all over his face and parts of his body. That why he always likes to wear long clothing that covers his body entirely. He, at one point, even wore a mask. Though, that was after he met good ol BG since he wanted to avoid being seen by her" Spring explained, laughing at the memory.

Mike nodded his head. Interesting to note.

As Mike was pondering about something else, Spring just managed to catch a young couple walking by. He smiled as he recognized the snow-white vixen. "Hey Mangle! Off to a restaurant, eh?!" He exclaimed, his loud voice boomed throughout the mall.

Mike immediately snapped out of his stupor. If Mangle was around, then he could finally ask whether she has spare time after her date with whomever it was. Mike had placed some deep thought into the application in the school and perhaps being a Music teacher would be the best option.

Mike looked up and, true enough, he did see Mangle over in the distance waving a hand with a smile on her face. Both Mike and Spring waved back before walking closer to the couple.

As they got closer, Mike could have sworn that he noticed something familiar about the guy. His face was a little blurry due to the distance but Mike could spot a few things from him, most particularly his ginger hair. However, that was only until they were a few meters away from each other that Mike had recognized who it was.

And from the look on his face, it seemed like he also remembered who he was.

 **"JEREMY?!"**

 **"MIKE?!"**


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I am so so sorry about the long pause. I was so caught up in updating my previous stories that I had neglected this one, which I am very ashamed of. Not to mention my part time work eating up my time, but that's a different story altogether.

Anywho, enough about that. I would actually like to ask some serious questions. However, before that, I must give some backstory.

Now, I have already thought of who would go dating who in the story. However, with all the comments saying that I should change one of my choice to some one else, which I am quite surprised you guys called out Mangle, I have given it some more thought.

And now, big questions in bound. Why exactly Mangle? And if possible, why not anyone else? Sure, there isn't many stories (as far as I know) with Mangle as a lead female role, but is there anything else besides that?

With that, I will take my leave. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

* * *

As the four stood their grounds amazed, Mike and the ginger haired man walked up nearer to each other and stared in wonder, both thinking the same thing. Is this really him?

"Dude...Is that really you?" The guy named Jeremy asked, his face seemed to be analyzing Mike intensely. He spoke normally, thought his voice sounded slightly lower for a guy looking of his age.

Mike broke into a big grin. That was the voice he knew all too well!

"Holy shit, Jeremy! I haven't seen you since college!" Mike exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear at his school friend. "You look really different now" Mike said, examining his new look.

Despite the new gruffness to his looks, Jeremy looked just about the same as when Mike had first met him during college; rather thin, pale complexion and was always made fun of due to being a ginger. But besides that, Mike had been good friends with him as he was a super awesome guy who knew a lot of places to visit. He was currently wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with his favorite maroon colored shirt with a grey hoodie that had white stripes.

"Yo dude!" Jeremy grinned, showing off a golden tooth that he had. He walked closer to Mike and the two friends greeted each other with their signature fist bump. "Jeez man. Hadn't heard from ya ever since a week ago when you were asking for any good places to stay" Jeremy said with his eyebrows raised in a questioning look. "Never thought to see you here out of all places"

Mike gave off a hearty laugh. "Haha! Yea me too man. But Fritz suggested this place to me so I had to check it out. I mean, you know Fritz. Damn bastard knows some pretty great things despite being a huge nerd" Mike laughed yet again, causing Jeremy to chuckle along with him. The two best friends continued to chuckle for a moment until a rather loud coughing was heard just nearby.

"I'm quite shocked that you two actually know each other" Mangle piped in after she had coughed, quite intrigued about the whole predicament. "Jeremy did say that he had a good friend that was looking for a place to stay, but I never knew he was talking about you" Mangle looked confused for a moment before giggling.

Mike looked at Jeremy for a moment and then back to Mangle. This cycle repeated itself for at least three more times until the cogs inside Mike's head started to finally turn. "Wait a second...Mangle, he's your date?" Mike asked in a curious tone, making it so that it didn't sound like he was mocking her. The fur on Mangle's cheek soon turn red in embarrassment, with Jeremy soon following after. "Oh my god! Dude! You got some luck!" Mike exclaimed as he laughed for a moment.

Mangle cocked her head in confusion, wondering why Mike had said such a thing. However, from the fact that Jeremy's cheeks were beginning to grow more red, he knew what his friend was talking about. Unfortunately for him, Mike had spilled the beans when he noticed the confusion from both Mangle and Spring. "Well, I guess you can say that Jeremy here wasn't too good with the ladies back then" He gave him a cheeky grin as he playfully bashed his shoulder lightly. "Never thought to see the day this would happen"

"Yo dude! How's it hangin?" Mike heard Spring speak from behind him, finding him suddenly walking forward and putting out a hand. "Name's Sanders but friends call me Spring" Spring said with that goofy grin on his face yet again. Despite new faces, he was never one to shy away and greet them like an old friend. "So you're a friend of Mike, huh?"

Jeremy, who was slightly stunned at the large figure suddenly approach him, grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake. At least, he thought it was firm. "Umm...Yea. We used to go to College way back then" Jeremy replied, finding the courage to speak to the big, rabbit.

"Alright! Well, a friend of Mike is a friend of mine!" Spring replied, laughing merrily. Due to how contagious his laughter was, everyone else around chuckled.

"I think we'll get along nicely" Jeremy said with a grin on his face. "Dude" He added, causing Spring to chuckle.

"Thank goodness everyone is getting along nicely. For a moment I thought you two would be afraid of Spring's build. Being as how he is really huge" Mangle piped in, catching everyone's attention. "Oh! And before I forget! Spring, dear. Could be so kind as to help fix the lighting on my chandelier? The darn thing wont light up properly as it used to" Mangle sighed as she bit the inside of her cheek, crossing her arms together.

"No problemo! I'll see if I can get to it after my shift" Spring replied, the goofy grin never fading from his face.

"Thank you dear. Well, I think we best be off now" Mangle said, a tinge of excitement could be heard from her voice. "The Royal Noir is probably packed right now. And it would be a shame if we couldn't enter" She said with a small blush on her cheeks, probably embarrassed at the thought.

"I highly doubt it, Mangle. I managed to get priority seats" Jeremy replied.

"Woah! You mean, THE Royal Noir? Dude! The restaurant is really famous for all of its fancy gourmet dishes! How'd ya get priority seats inside?!" Spring asked, highly surprised at what Jeremy had said.

"Well...Let's say I have connections" Jeremy replied in an enigmatic way, causing Mike to chuckle as Spring groaned. Jeremy and Mangle chuckled a while later, seeing as how Spring was clearly annoyed by this. Nevertheless, Jeremy tried to cheer him up. "If you want, I can pull some strings and net you a few seats" He said with a smile, earning a grin from the golden colored rabbit.

"If you can, I'll be damn elated about that!" Spring replied, his signature grin returning to him. "I've been wanting to treat my mom and pops. But I never managed to find a good place, till I heard of 'The Noir'. But turns out you need reservations for that" Spring added, telling him of his reason as to why he acted as such. "Who knew? I didn't, that's for sure"

Jeremy chuckled. "I sure as can get you some seats. Just give me a ring if you need them and when you want them". He then turned to Mike for a moment before asking, "Hey Mike. You still have my number, right?". Once he saw his old friend give a nod, he smile before nudging his head over to Mike, signalling to Spring that he would be their middle man.

"If everything's settled, I guess we'll go now" Mike announced, a cheeky grin forming on his face that could rival the one that Spring had. "We wouldn't want to get in the way of your date, now would we?" He asked, earning him a couple of crimson cheeks and a loud laugh from Spring. Mike chuckled in return, seeing as how their reaction was what he was expecting.

"Hahaha! Welp, see ya Mangle! Mike and I will be goin back to Bonnie to get that application form of his" Spring said with a chuckle. "Hopefully that the boss is all eased up now. You should have seen her freaking face just now! Priceless!" Spring laughed yet again, causing everyone around him to laugh along with him. Despite the worried look from Mangle, she must have found the image of her freaking out to be hilarious.

However, Mike had stopped for a moment when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh man! I nearly forgot! Hey Mangle" Mike quickly called out the vixen's name, causing her to look at him confusingly. "If possible, could you help me with a job application at the school you're teaching? I checked at the information counter nearby and no one is looking for help in the mall, aside from Bonnie"

Mangle looked surprised for a moment before she smiled. "Why, of course. Though, I'm not sure what qualifications you have that may land you as a teacher, but I'll try to see at my end. We can always discuss what you can or cannot do and perhaps then we can find what kind of teacher you would be". She hummed for a moment, placing a finger on her chin. "Though, I am surprised you would want to take up that sort of job. And if I recall, didn't Spring say of a certain job application at Bonnie's shop?"

Mike rubbed the back of his head with a small blush. "Err...I actually plan to take on two jobs. The amount of money I have right now can only support me for a month or so and I still have no idea how much the pay for either one will be. So better safe to have two jobs. That way I can pay my rent and maybe even buy some things I'd want"

"Always the careful guy, huh?" Jeremy spoke out, chuckle a little. "Can't say I didn't expect that". Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and let out a knowing sigh, a small smirk forming.

"Har har. Very funny" Mike replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the comment his friend had made.

"Is that so? Well, with your easy going attitude, I can clearly see that the kids will take a liking to you" Mangle replied, placing a hand on her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. "That is, if you do become a teacher. Like I said, I still have no idea what sort of qualifications you might have. And even so, the Principal can be quite...odd, I would say, when it comes to newcomers" Mangle added in an enigmatic way, causing Mike to tilt his head in confusion.

"Alright. Well, I guess me and Spring should leave now. Wouldn't want to ruin your date" Mike replied with a cheeky grin.

"See ya around Jer! If ya do stop by sometime, wanna go drinking?" Spring asked. Jeremy nodded his head with a huge smile on his face, only making Spring's usual smile to grow wider. "Sweet! Booze is on me dude! See ya!"

And with that, both Mike and Spring left the duo on with their date, waving a hand goodbye in their direction. The two waved back for a brief moment before walking off in a different direction, with the vixen clinging onto the surprised young male. Mike and Spring laughed as they eyed the dating duo while ascending up the escalator. They passed by the usual shops before climbing up another floor, finally arriving back at Bonnie's shop.

The shop looked just about the same when Mike first left, aside from the newcomer which was a little girl, sitting on Mario's lap. Mike looked stunned for a moment as he remembered bumping into her a while ago. The poor kid was flustered, his albino white face now flushed crimson as the small girl continued to eye at his mobile device intently, asking if she could play. Mike chuckled for a moment, thinking of how cute they looked. Meanwhile, Bonnie had her back against the wall while sitting on a chair, slurping on a yellow colored drink while she tapped furiously on her own mobile device.

"Sup guys! I'm back with someone here" Spring announced with his usual loud voice, causing everyone to turn to his direction.

Even before anyone were to say anything, the small girl in the blue dress spoke out. "Hey! I know you! Your the mister I bumped into earlier!" She exclaimed with a small smile, hoping off of Mario's lap, to which he sighed gratefully. She cheerfully walked forth till she was about half a meter away from Mike, a huge smile on her face. "Hi again mister! I'm Bella! Bella Gormán! Nice to meet you!" She spoke, placing a hand out in a greeting.

Mike was slightly surprised, but he nonetheless smiled and shook her hand, squatting so that he was eye-level with her. He was careful not to apply too much pressure onto her hand since she was, after all, still a kid. "Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Mike Schmidt" Mike replied with a smile before turning his head to Spring. "She's a cheerful little girl, isn't she?"

Spring laughed. "You have no idea dude. The sweetest kid I've met so far when I started living in this town. Everywhere I see her, she always has this huge smile on her as she greets everyone she passed by with a hello". He then folded his arms together and smirked. "Though, I don't know the full story, but she's extremely smitten by Mario over there" He said in a cheeky tone.

"Sh-Shut up! I was only being nice to her when she was lost and couldn't find her parents! It's what anyone would do!" Mario replied, slamming his hands down on top of the counter with a huge blush on his face.

"But Mariiiii! You played with me on the playground! And gave me ice cream! And we walked around town! And played hide and seek! And showed me your really cool collection! And also let me play with your doggy! And...!" She kept on going until Spring crouched down and grabbed her in a bear hug, placing a hand on her mouth.

"My case closed" Spring replied as he laughed.

"Looks like you really like Mario, don't you?" Mike asked as he stood up next to Spring, his face a few inches away from the small girl. Bella furiously nodded her head, trying to pry off Spring's large hands that was covering her mouth. After a while, she was finally successful.

"Mari is really cool! I like him a whole bunch!" She replied with a huge smile. "When I grow up, I wanna marry him!"

Bonnie, who was silent during the entire conversation, had spit the liquid in her mouth out, coughing a little afterwards. Despite that, it didn't stop her from laughing hysterically. "Oh man! Thank god I was recording everything!" She exclaimed in between her laughs, trying to contain herself by faceplanting onto the counter. "I...! I can't wait till I get back home! This is priceless!"

Meanwhile, Mike and Spring were chuckling among themselves, a hand placed over their mouths to try and minimize their laughter. But to no avail when they had suddenly bursted into hysterics, just like Bonnie. All the while, Bella had escaped from Spring's clutches and went on back to her usual seating position, which was on Mario's lap. The young male, who was now speechless, had enough sanity inside of him to cover his bright crimson red face, due to the extreme embarrassment he was facing.

"Hehehe!" Bella giggled as she faced up to look at the embarrassed male. "Mari is cute when he blushes"


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! CM here! Back with a new chapter to this fine story!

Alright, first and foremost; I am really, really sorry about the long delay. School had actually started a few months ago and suddenly, I am filled with a metric fuck-ton of work to do in the form of projects and homework. And, if you have seen my profile, you would also see why.

I'll just keep it short. School's a pain in the butt and other stuff happened in my life. I won't bore you guys too much.

And secondly, a small update. Hopefully, in a few weeks time, I will be uploading a bit more due to it being my semestral break. AKA my mid-term break, for those that might have trouble deciphering. I know, school timetable is kinda fucked, but oh well!

Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! A bit of a filler and the beginning of our first meet-and-greet session with a new character. I hope you guys know who it might be. With that, I'll se ya guys next time!

Ciao!

* * *

"Yeesh. Get a room, you two" Bonnie remarked with a chuckle. Her employee's face of distress was quite funny to see, especially since it was fueled by the burning puppy love of a young girl. Her cheeky smile had only caused Mario's face to flush even more red. The poor guy was getting embarrassed left and right and he had no real way to stop it. "Anyways, what brings you here again Mike?" Bonnie asked, easing the atmosphere just a tad.

Mike, who was now reduced to mere chuckles, wiped a small invisible tear from his right eye, sighing afterwards from the hearty laughter that had transpired. "Right..." Mike said at first as he was trying to compose himself, finally finding peace after a while. "I wanted to apply for a job here. I actually wanted to ask you earlier on, but...Well, you know" He gave a small awkward grin as he chuckled a little, turning Bonnie's cheeks crimson. Mike inwardly sighed for a moment, hoping that she had forgotten about her sudden blackout. As much as it was awkward for her, it was still pretty awkward for him.

"O-Oh! R-R-Right...Hehehe..." Bonnie nervously chuckled in reply before shaking her head and coughing slightly. She got off her chair and bent down behind the counter. It was apparent that she was finding for something as she was constantly rummaging through stacks of paper which were now flying behind her. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she stood back up and revealed the thing she was finding for. "Just fill in the details in this application form and you'll be all set!" Bonnie explained as sweet and short manner, her eyes beaming. Mike must have thought that she probably has her hands full most of the time, considering how happy she looks from the news.

Mike took the paper from Bonnie and eyed it for a moment. There was nothing too special about it. Just what one would expect from a job application form. Though, there were some things that stood out a little from the rest, such as 'Species' and 'Fur Colour'. It weirded him out to see such things on it, but seeing as how the owner of the shop and one of her employees are anthropomorphic bunnies, he really shouldn't be too surprised.

He turned his attention from the paper back to Bonnie, who was looking at him with a warm smile. He lifted a brow and asked, "Is that it? No...Interview and whatnot?". Bonnie merely shook her head and continued to smile, which made Mike feel a little bit uneasy. Normally jobs don't work that way. Normally. But since he was in a place that was populated by both bipedaled animals and humans, perhaps things work different? Mike wasn't really too sure. In fact, he wasn't so sure of a lot of things, now that he was here in Kergleville.

"Are you sure...?" Mike asked yet again, still skeptic about the entire job. Bonnie merely rolled her eyes and looked at him with a straight face, which slightly unnerved Mike.

"Look, I'm the boss here. That means, if you wanna land the job, just fill in whatever details need be" She said, crossing her arms and placing them under her bust. "It's not that hard really. In fact, we need all the help we can get around here. As you can see..." She ushered Mike to cast his gaze towards Mario, Bella and Spring. "...There are only three of us here. Well, four, in you count in the fact that Bella sometimes helps to advertise our small shop"

Mike, whose eyes were still set on the trio over at the corner, thought for a moment before looking back at the piece of paper her was given. Despite the sketchiness, Mario and Spring still applied. And Bella didn't seem too fazed about it. Although, it was probably because she was still a kid and her mindset is still completely different. Perhaps the reason why there was no need for an interview was because of the value of trust? Perhaps Bonnie was already testing him to find out whether or not he was fit for the job?

...Perhaps.

"Alright then" Mike replied after the silence between him and Bonnie. "I'll have it filled and passed to you tomorrow" He added with a smile. If what he thought were true, then perhaps an interview wasn't needed after all.

"Great!" Bonnie exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping a little in delight. "You have no idea how long we needed more people to apply. Especially once when we were officially recognised as a good pastry shop" She chuckled a little afterwards. "You have no idea how much of a help Bella has been, despite not looking like it. The rascal works hard and fast" She admitted. The praise from the purple bunny surprised Mike a little.

"Really now?" He questioned. Having such a good word from Bonnie, Mike felt impressed towards the young girl. She must have seriously played a critical role, despite not being so.

"So, where you off to now?" Bonnie questioned, catching the attention of the lone human in the room.

Huh, Mike thought. Good question. Where is he going afterwards? Sure, he could stay here and possibly take a look at how his new job might feel like. Although, it would make him really stand out, seeing as how someone who isn't employed in the store is just lazing around. And on the other hand, he could just go back to the The Morningstar. But if he did, he would have nothing much to do. And he had to deal with a certain blue devil.

He thought for a long moment, weighing his options. He was about to choose to head back home until something popped in his mind that he wanted to do. Thus, without a moment later, he replied back with a question this time. "Say, is there any signboards around? Something that has the map of the entire local area?" He asked, sounding a little hopeful. In small towns such as Kergleville, there should be at least one in a well populated area.

"I think so. There should be one just outside of the mall if I recall. In any case, the information counter downstairs should have some for tourists or new folks" She replied. Bonnie then folded her arms and gave a questioning look. "What for? You heading somewhere?" She pushed the matter forward.

Mike, who felt a little uncomfortable, rubbed the back of his head. "Err...I actually wanted to take a look around town. More specifically, I wanted to check out the nearby school" He replied honestly, which caused Bonnie to be taken aback a little. Her eyes widened and her ears had actually pointed upwards, in a cute fashion.

"Huh? The school?" She asked, repeating what he had said. Mike nodded, which signified as a yes towards her. "Why though? You plan on teaching?"

"If I do manage to land a job as a teacher there, yea" Mike replied with another nod.

Bonnie gave him a good hard look for a moment, as if trying to decipher whether or not he was lying. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, it seemed that he wasn't and thus she sighed. "Man. You're weird. I haven't heard of someone taking up more than one job in a while. The last time I heard that was a few years ago" Bonnie looked distant for a while, her eyes seemingly lost in thought. "I think". She then shook her head and faced Mike once more, "Well in any case, good luck Mike. God knows you'll need it if you'd want to talk to the principal"

And there it was again. Something about the principal of the school that seemed to place him or her in a negative light. Mike tried to pry the matter a little, "What about the principal?" His voice sounding very curious.

"Well..." Bonnie started, looking away for a while, "...I guess you can say that he can be a bit of an oddball. Used to live at The Morningstar until he got married to one of Fred's cousins. Small world, you know?". She chuckled after that, finding the thought to be amusing. "Anywho, just don't let his appearance fool you. He may look old, and he probably is, but hell, is he active"

Mike stood there, trying to process all this much information in the span of a few minutes.

...

...

...Alright. At least he got most of the key stuff out of the way. He used to live at the motel, can be a bit of a crazy guy, looks old and is surprisingly married to one of Freddy's cousins. Strange, the last part at least. Now Mike was even more curious as to who this person might be.

"...Umm, ok then. Thanks for the info Bonnie" Mike replied graciously with a smile, catching Bonnie off-guard. She blushed for a moment and looked away before starting to play with her fur, mumbling a little. Mike scratched the back of his head and nervously grinned before making his way out of the store. "Thanks for the time guys! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mike sounded off as he opened the door.

He was then hit with a barrage of goodbye's from those inside, with a hearty laugh from Spring and an overenthusiastic wave of goodbye from Bella. He smiled before stepping out of the store and closing the door behind him, slowly walking towards the escalator going down. Along the way, he started to give some thoughts to the words that both Bonnie and Mangle gave him about the principal. Assuming what they say were true, which in most likely would be, he had to be a little careful and keep his wits about him.

"I guess I'll know when I finally meet him I suppose" He whispered to himself as he was continuing his walk. Making his way out, he stopped by the same information counter and asked for a map, which the guard gave him in quick response. And with the map in hand, he headed his way out towards the nearby school.

* * *

"...Alright. So a turn here at Cawthon Street..." Mike mumbled as he looked at the map he had been given a while ago, making sure to look up once in a while to make sure he didn't bump into things. The walk had been fairly pleasant to sum it up. The sun wasn't too hot nor intense and there was the occasional breeze that would greet him again and again. People and other Anthro alike were bustling along the pavement that he was walking. Some on their phones, others on their music devices and others just walking like he is.

Eventually, he had reached the corner that he needed to take and continued on walking. It wasn't necessarily late at the moment, so perhaps along the way he would hear the cries of children's laughter as an indication. It was a middle school after all and he knew for a fact that kids were loud as hell. It nearly brought him into reminiscence mode of his own childhood days. But those were mostly filled a computer monitor and friends alike him.

Thankfully, he didn't have to walk too far until he heard the first few instances of children screaming and shouting. It was about a couple more blocks away, but Mike could faintly see a fairly big building on the distance with a few flagpoles. It might have been that one. So he hurried his pace and pressed on forth, eventually reaching the building where the sounds of children were pretty evident. This was definitely the right place.

"Huh...Woodgroove Middle School. Quaint" Mike commented on the name that was displayed on a plaque just outside, alongside the pavement going towards the building. He scanned the place for a moment, finding the placement of the school odd at first, but found an even more odd sight. A high school situated literally next door. It might have been a common thing for some states, but to him it was alien to him. He stared at the taller building next to the middle school for a while before shrugging it off. He was wasting a bit of time. And anyways, if his application in the middle school failed, he could always apply next door.

Entering the building was like sending him back in time. The atmosphere and the interior design was almost like his own way back then. And that was when he just entered. As he continued walking inside, his footsteps were being overpowered by the sounds of children laughing and the occasional scream. There were many doors, all painted a dark green against the wall, which was white at the top half and chestnut brown at the other.

Then there was the occasional kid that would whiz past him like a car, giving Mike an odd look before disappearing around the corners. He smile a little. The joy of being a kid. Having nothing much to worry about in life.

As he was walking around, he stopped by a large, closed window that displayed a playground. Assuming the location of the place, Mike was probably at the back end of the facility and had been probably walking for a while without him noticing. Still, it didn't stop him from admiring the sight. That was, until he felt something sharp poke the left side of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Take one more step an yer done fer, scoundrel" An old, heavy pirate accent called towards him from the back. The first thought that crossed his mind was, _'Why was there a pirate here?',_ before he remembered about the sharpness on his neck. "Tell me, laddie..." The old, croaking voice droned out for a moment before Mike heard a snarl.

 _ **"...What business do ya have around 'ere?"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Heyyy folks!

Sry for the delay! Stuff happened, but it's nothing too bad. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this one. There isn't much for this chapter, other than meeting up with a new character. Though, from the previous chapter, you guys probably know who it is.

Now, before I go, I'll be answering some of your questions as well as going through some other reviews. I do read what some of you write you know.

TheRaita: I don't know mate. You just have to keep on reading :)

Guest 1: Holey Moley! That's a lot of stuff you wrote there buddy! That's some dedication! Also, don't be sorry about that! It gives me that sense of personal interaction with my readers.

Guest 2: Thanks! I can't really say that for sure mate, so just keep on reading!

NightlyIceMeltr: Thanks! And I do hope you didn't wait for too long!

Hashmash: Well, it's probably due to the fact that there really isn't a whole lot of [Mike]x[Mangle] fics out there. And probably because some of my readers have high hopes of me making a really good fic with Mangle being the lead female character. Either way, you can't go wrong with Mangle.

And for those who wanted more Mangle, you will definitely get more Mangle. But, that doesn't mean that this will purely be a Mangle focused fic, 'kay? The other girls have yet to have their fill.

Alright, that's that. I'll se you folks next time. Ciao!

* * *

Mike stood there, by the window overlooking the outdoor play area, rooted in fear. Though, no one could really blame him. He had a sharp object, presumably a knife or dagger of sorts, directly pointed at his neck. He could feel the tip of the sharp blade just micrometers away from cutting into his flesh. The cold steel made him shiver as small beads of sweat started to run down his face. He wanted to speak out to the man but no words came out. As if his voice had been taken away from him.

"Aye. Are ya deaf lad? I asked what's yer business here" The old man stated, his voice merely on the edge of anger. "I don't have all day lad. Best speak up now..." He added, placing his blade ever so deeper into Mike's neck.

"U-U-Umm...! I...Uhh...C-C-Came here for a job interview, s-sir!" Mike replied hastily, his body stiffening for a brief moment, making him look like an army soldier at attention. Silence lingered on for about a moment or two and during that time, Mike could definitely feel the old man's eyes stare into him from behind his back. Most likely trying to decipher whether or not he was lying, which Mike hoped that he assumed he was telling the truth. Every second that passed was like a living hell for him as his captor's eyes continued to scan him.

Eventually, after what felt like a decade, Mike heard him sigh and soon after, the blade he felt on his neck vanished. When that happened, Mike immediately loosened the stiffness in his body, heaving a sigh of great relief. He wrapped a hand around the area where the blade once was and shivered at the idea of what might have happened if things took a wrong turn. Mike took a good mental note of what it felt like to be extremely close to death and hardwired the thought of not wanting it to happen again. It was, by far, the most scariest moment he had ever faced in his entire life. Though, despite the extremely relief that dismissed the tension in the air, Mike still remembered that there was someone still behind him. And he could still tell he was being observed very carefully.

The old man behind him sighed before Mike heard the sound of metal being placed back into its sheath. "Bloody hell lad. Ya could have said that earlier. Now I feel bad for doing that" Mike heard him say out in an apologetic tone. It was as if he truly felt bad for placing him into such a hairy spot. "But, would it kill ya ta turn around and face me? I'd like to see your face for a moment" The old man told Mike. No. It felt more like he was being commanded.

Still a bit uneasy, Mike turned around to face the old man, not wanting anything else to happen if he didn't do so. However, what Mike found out was that whoever in front of him was not an old man.

More rather, he was an old fox. His fur was a deep, dark shade of maroon, with small patches here and there that were lighter in tone. A portion of his fur protruded from the top of his head, between his two pointed ears, that looked as if they were human hair. It looked to be combed in a neat manner, pointing downwards and slightly covering his left, which Mike could faintly tell had been injured at some point. There were scars underneath his left eyelid, presumably gotten them in a fight or sorts. His right one, however, was still fine, which showcased his full canine iris, a shade or orange with some bags under his lid. Though, what striked Mike the most was his odd attire at first.

It was a sort of mix between an old, Victorian naval army jacket with the latest, according to Mike's memory, navy army design. His jacket looked to be midnight blue in colour and was fitted with golden buttons to help fit his uniform with lapels as decoration on his shoulders. Mike could faintly see the white shirt underneath, which was protruding slightly from his upper chest. From the waist down, was some standard grey pants along with a pair of black shoes. Both the pants and the shoes looked to be made of leather, but Mike couldn't tell for sure. Just off to his side was a strap and holster around his wait, just underneath his jacket, which held a Sabre. Probably the same one that he used to nearly kill him.

But the one most defining thing about the old fox was his right hand. Or more specifically, the lack of his right hand. His jacket ended just perfectly around the wrists of his hand, but on his right was a hook. An honest to god hook, firmly placed into his right arm. His get-up now made a lot more sense. An Admiral. A swashbuckling Pirate. A salty Sea Dog. No wonder his voiced seemed iffy. But the question still stood on whether or not he was just faking or was the real deal. Either way, Mike had the feeling he was going to find out soon.

"Huh...A little young, aren't ya? I'd say...hitting about 25? Ya look to be older than Bonnie..." The old fox hummed to himself as he rubbed his chin with his hook hand. Mike looked surprised when he said that. 25? Yeesh, he wasn't that old.

"Umm...Actually I'm 21, sir" Mike replied with a small worried look. Though, the reply he earned was a small chuckle at first.

"Aarharharhar! A bit off, but close nonetheless. My statement still stands with you being older than Bonnie" He mused, smiling a little before he dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. "Bah! Enough of that! Makes me seem senile..." The old fox hummed to himself yet again, lost at thought about something. Most likely regarding his old age.

Mike stood there for a good moment, looking intensely at the fox. His eyes were close, a small monotone look on his face as he occasionally hummed. Mike, who felt a little awkward about the whole silence, spoke out. "Sir...?" He asked, leaning closer to make sure that the old fox had not died on him on the spot. Sure enough, when Mike called out, the old fox awoke from his stupor in a more than hilarious fashion; jolting his body up as if he were electrocuted.

"GAH!...Huh?" The old fox gave a questioning look as he scanned the area before his eyes locked onto Mike. "Oh! Right, right. I do apologise about that lad". He rubbed his chin yet again, "Alright...Where were we...? Ah! Yes, yes introductions". The old fox coughed for a moment before putting out his hand towards Mike as a greeting handshake. Mike took it, hesitantly at first, and was soon rewarded by a surprising amount of grip strength from the old fox. "I am Foxcardi Graeme Hunter. Retired Admiral and war veteran and currently, the Principle of this 'ere school" The old fox known as, 'Foxcardi', stated, leaving Mike speechless for a moment.

"But just call me Foxy, lad. My parents were a weird bunch in all honesty" Foxy added with a small chuckle.

Mike stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. An Admiral?! War freaking veteran?! And this old fox was the principal of the school?! Holy shit! Mike had no idea whether he should be afraid or amazed. His ragged look certainly did give him the look of a veteran and his scars were not fake at all. He was definitely the real deal alright. Mike was almost tempted to call him 'captain' as a joke, but he had probably heard it one too many times already. So instead, he grinned in return and hardened his own grip. "Pleasant to meet you Mr Foxy. I'm Mike Schmidt." He politely replied, which was a stark contrast from just a minute or two ago.

"Foxy. Just Foxy. And it's nice to meet ya too lad" Foxy returned the gesture, rubbing the back of his head with his hook. "Erm...Sorry about the rough treatment on ya lad. Ye were a stranger a minute ago, so I was rather suspicious of yer actions" Foxy apologised, his pirate accent a little more thick than usual.

Mike awkwardly laughed, rubbing his neck. "Ahahaha...Well, you did have your suspicions, sir. So I really can't blame you" Mike replied, easing Foxy off of his guilt. "I uhh...Actually first thought you were some sort of actor that just came here" Mike honestly mentioned, grinning awkwardly at Foxy.

The old principal stared at him for a moment before breaking into laughs. "ARHARHARHAR! I guess ya did, lad. I mean, I do look like a sore thumb sticking out, eh?" Foxy rhetorically asked. When he saw Mike nod, he laughed yet again. "Aarharharhar! I don't blame ya lad". The two of them shared a hearty chuckle soon after, with their laughter dying down after a moment or two later. "Well, follow me then. We'll head over to my office. Then we'll talk about that job" Foxy grinned as he started to walk in the opposite direction of where Mike came from.

...

...

The walk all the way to Foxy's office was...eventful to say the least. Aside from the small talk that the old admiral used to keep Mike still interested, there was the occasional bump into a few teachers or some of the children. Old Foxy would tell them there would probably be a new teacher in school, that is if Mike were to be accepted. The kids would look amazed while the the teachers would chuckle. Either way, it never ceased to make Mike feel slightly embarrassed. Despite that, the embarrassed feeling Mike felt wasn't the bad one. It...kind of felt good, in a way. Was this how Mangle felt when she first came here to work?

What Mike didn't expect was the surprisingly low number of human teachers. There were a couple of them that he and Foxy encountered, but by the time they were reaching his office, it seemed like there wasn't any more. So he decided to ask and found out the ratio was a staggering 1:3, with the total number of teachers being roughly around the 30's, give or take.

Man. He had only been in this town for a day and he was already surprised by a lot of things.

Eventually, they had reached Foxy's office, which was located near the back of the Staff room of the building. The Staff room itself was pretty impressive; clean, easy to navigate and each cubicle was rather spacious. Foxy's office was, rather...the complete opposite.

The room was, in itself, rather large. But the sheer amount of books and papers that were stacked up at some areas made the room look smaller that it is. There were bookshelves that were packed with different books and newspapers. A small, standard office chair behind a desk which was cluttered with papers alongside a 'Renovo' laptop, white in colour. The walls were painted in walnut brown while the ceiling was a more lighter shade, with a ceiling fan protruding from it. Underneath the fan was a chandelier, which was the only source of light in the room, other than the windows that were peeking forth from behind the curtains at the back.

And although the rather messy office, Mike did admit that Foxy had a good sense of design. The room felt comfortable due to the colours and the warm light that the chandelier was giving off. And now that Mike noticed, the room did feel slightly colder. Although, it was probably from an air-conditioning unit somewhere. Mike just couldn't see it or hasn't spotted it yet.

"I do apologise lad. The office hasn't been in the most...cleanest of states. I've been rather busy, ya see" Foxy chuckled behind taking his spot behind his desk. He ushered Mike to sit down on the chair just opposite of his desk before he pulled up something from underneath his desk. "Right...We've gotten our introductions out, so I'll just start the interview, 'right?" He asked, receiving a nod.

"Alright, just reply me with either a nod or a shake, alright lad? Ya can add on whenever necessary" Foxy added before he coughed. "I'll start this off slow. I don' suppose ya've been involved in any crimes?" He asked, earning a shake from Mike. Foxy nodded and continued. "Right...Any experience workin' with children?"

Mike nodded. "Yes, actually. I've previously volunteered at a Nursery and I used to occasionally babysit" Mike responded, a fidgeting a little in his seat. He was still nervous, and for a good reason.

Foxy, who listened to what he said, gave him a brief, hard look before returning his gaze onto the paper in his hands. "Right. Aside from kids, any other work experience?"

Mike nodded yet again. "Beforehand, I worked at a small retail store during the weekdays while I worked as a security guard in a mall during the weekends in the day. And occasionally, while I worked as a guard, I would be placed in the night shift along side a friend of mine who normally worked during that shift" Mike truthfully replied. Although what Mike didn't say was on how he hated working the night shift with his friend. He swore that mall was haunted.

Foxy gave him another long and hard look before returning his gaze onto the paper in his hand. There a lingering silence after that, and Mike was pretty nervous with what Foxy was going to say. Despite his nature, Foxy was still a rather intimidating individual. He was a damned Admiral at one point, for goodness sake!

Eventually, after what felt like decades in that small room, Foxy nodded to himself before placing down the paper he held onto his desk. Mike knew that it was the end of his interview, and a rather brief one at that. He was practically shaking right now, that was until Foxy put up a hand towards him and grinned, his canines showing. "I suppose yer in lad. Welcome aboard to the family" Foxy chuckled as he saw the rather surprised look from Mike. "Come on now! My hand's gettin' tired ya know?" Foxy joked

Mike, who had been stunned, quickly grabbed his hand and shook it, feeling the firm grip from the old fox. He still had to know why and how it was so quick.

"Umm...Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but...why so quick?" Mike voiced out his thoughts, earning only a hearty chuckle from the old fox.

"Aye! I was hopin' ya would ask that". Foxy loosened his grip around Mike's hand before ushering him closer. "Ya see lad, here in this ol' town, trust is how most interviews work. In fact, trust and honesty is how everyone around this ol' town is happy. Nobody is ever off doin' some nasty thing since they all trust each other" Foxy explained, grinning a little more in Mike's direction. "I know this cos I've been livin' in this town for most of my life. I've seen this place shaped and molded into what it is today, and I'm quite happy with how things have turned out"

"So don't question it too hard, lad. Ya would get used to it, I'll promise ya" Foxy chuckled yet again before walking around his desk and over to Mike, placing an arm around his neck. "Welcome to the family, Mike".

Mike, still trying to process whatever he said, stood there silently for a moment. Huh...So that was why his 'interview' with Bonnie earlier on was so quick as well. A whole town revolving around trusting each other? Sounded too good to be true. In the meantime, Mike realised it was a good time to reply to his new boss. And so he smiled and returned the favour.

"Aye, captain" Mike chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi ho everyone!

Sorry about the delay! Had to polish up this chapter since the one I wrote beforehand didn't make the cut. Hopefully you folks would still enjoy i!

And, by the looks of things, you guys are still not backing down about the whole MikexMangle thing. Seeing as how things are going, I might just make it happen!

Might. No guarantees my friends.

Anyways, that's all from me folks! Ciao!

* * *

Mike silently lied in his bed, his head looking at the neatly ceiling with his hands behind him. Not even a full day and he was already quite overwhelmed by what has happened to him. This odd little town had more interests and quirks than he had ever seen in the last 6 years back at Manhattan. The people, the places, the sights, smells and laughter all about. It seemed almost like paradise. His talk with one of his boss, Foxcardi, had only reconfirmed this. A town where trust and honesty were upheld and where practically everyone is friends with one another. It was surreal.

He stretched an arm and reached for his phone which was on the bedside drawer, checking the time for a moment. His phone read 6.37PM. A little too early to be sleeping, especially after the drastic change he had to undergo. He placed his phone on his chest and looked at the ceiling once more, deeply thinking about what to do now. The important stuff that he had to do was, in short, done and he had a whole lot of spare time. Maybe he could visit one of his neighbors? Perhaps the two feathered sisters that he had surprisingly grown accustomed to.

 ***DING**DONG***

...And on second thought, maybe not. Mike switched his vision over to the door, staring at it intently for a moment. It rang yet again and soon Mike had a feeling that he wouldn't have a moments worth of peace without him answering it. He sat up, shifting himself so that his legs were now hanging on the ledge of his bed before walking over to the door, where it rang for a third time. Sadly enough, there isn't a peephole on his door, so he couldn't tell who might be. In fact, the rest of the rooms in the building as well, as far as he could recall. Slowly opening it, he peeked his head round the corner and saw himself face to face with Bonnie, who smile at him warmly and gave him a small wave.

"Hey Mike!" Bonnie greeted, "I hope I wasn't intruding on anything". She scratched the back of her head, as if feeling a bit embarrassed.

Mike was about to greet her normally, but thought against it when he came up with something else. Now normally, he wouldn't do this, but the opportunity presented itself, so why not? "Oh hey B-Bonnie" Mike stuttered with a forced grin. "Umm...You uhh...Kind of..." He paused in intervals and began to breathe heavily, which caused Bonnie's eyes to grow large with her cheeks gradually growing crimson.

"O-Oh! S-S-Sorry about that!" She exclaimed in shock as she covered her face, only letting her eyes be shown. "I d-didn't know you were...umm..." She awkwardly replied, "M-maybe I'll come back later!".

Mike, who noticed Bonnie's rather embarrassed look, laughed out loud. "Oh dear god...Holy crap that was funny!" Mike exclaimed behind his door. This had only caused Bonnie's crimson face to deepen, even more embarrassed at how she was the butt of the joke. "Oh man, your reaction was priceless Bonnie" Mike wheezed out after his hearty laugh session.

"MIKE!" Bonnie exploded as she swung the door open and stormed inside Mike's room, no longer shocked by her timing but was now fuming. "I can't believe you fucking did that!" She swore at him, only causing Mike to laugh even more with small tears falling at the side of his eyes from laughing too hard.

"Jesus Christ on a Pogo-stick, that was hilarious!" Mike wheezed out, composing himself once again. A few chuckles still managed to escape him, but he suddenly looked to be fine once again. "So uhh...Need something?" He asked, taking a seat on his bed with a cheeky grin on his face. Bonnie, who was still unamused of his joke, folded her arms as she stood in front of him.

"So how was the interview then? I take it that it was fine?" She asked, raising a brow to indicate her curiosity.

"Great actually! I was surprised more so, since Mr Foxy told me more about how work...well, worked" Mike said, shrugging his shoulders. "Who knew stuff like honesty would be a huge factor in this small town?"

Bonnie chuckled a little, her mood now easing up. "Yea, I know what you mean. When I was still new here, Freddy gave me a rough overview about how stuff worked. Needless to say I was dumbfounded". She sighed and closed her eyes, as if in deep thought, "Gosh, I feel old just from saying it. Now I kinda know how Old man Foxy feels. Damn bastard and his wacky self" She added, chuckling at the end.

Mike laughed alongside her. She must have stayed here when she's still fairly young. And now that Mike has mentioned that, he never noticed just how young she still was. Her fur coat looked really lush and velvety, very different from how any of his other furry companion looked. Sure, Mangle's coat looked lush but that was probably from much needed grooming. Bonnie's just looked natural. And not to mention she was pretty despite not having any make-up.

Though, Mike thought, Mangle's natural beauty would still trump it. But that would probably be best left unsaid.

"...Ano? Ouji-sama?" A soft voice trailed in from beyond the door, catching the attention of both Bonnie and Mike. Although Mike was more confused when Bonnie sighed out loud.

"Riggght...I completely forgot about why I came here..." Bonnie frowned before making her way to the door. Once she opened it, a sudden blue bullet blitz in, nearly causing Bonnie to fall backwards from the rapidness.

Mike, who was a little confused, had suddenly remembered the small exchange he had earlier on. But he never had a chance to react when he felt the full impact of a certain blue bunny against his chest, punching out the air from inside of him. He fell back into his bed, hurting his head against the frame when he was suddenly flung out of position.

"Mike!" Bonnie exclaimed in shock as she saw the event happen before her, rushing towards Mike and his perpetrator. "Holy crap Bonbon! I told you to stay put for a while!" She yelled exasperation, gritting her teeth when the blue devil didn't respond.

"...I'm...F-Fine...!" Mike managed to wheeze out, pushing Bonbon away to loosen the tight grip she had on him. "I've...had worst. Trust me" He reassured, giving Bonnie a smile to show that we truly fine. However, Bonnie's look of worry didn't fade away all too easily. "No really...! I'm fine. Just...help me get her off?"

Bonnie gave him a weird look at first before sighing yet again. "Whatever you say". She turned her head so that she was looking at Bonbon before trying to pry her off. "Oy! Get off of him you furball!" Bonnie exclaimed, gripping Bonbon at the side and trying to pull her off of Mike.

"Damare! Anata wa sozoshidesu!" Bonbon replied in her native language, focused on hanging onto Mike for dear life. "Noooooo!" She whined as she tried to tug herself free from Bonnie's wrath.

Mike, desperate for help, merely looked up at the ceiling, trying his very best not to get annoyed at the whole predicament. Hopefully things would settle down.

...

...

...

"...Now, what are we supposed to say?" Chica asked in a slightly upset tone, similar to that of a mother lecturing her child.

The blue furball didn't reply as she was supposed to, instead pouting her cheeks and looking away like a small kid who never got what they wanted from the store. Despite much interrogation and pleading, there seemed to be nothing that could budge Bonbon. Thus, everyone else gave up.

Due to how Bonbon's iron grin wasn't loosening, Bonnie had to call in Chica to intervene, which she gladly did. However, as time passed by, the hen was beginning to wonder just how stubborn the blue bunny was. In the end, and luckily enough, Mike was able to catch her attention for a split moment which was just enough for both Bonnie and Chica to pull her away from Mike. Bonbon had obviously retaliated, but with their combined strength, she gave up and proceeded to pout. Chica explained she would do this once in a while, so he wouldn't have to be so worried about the entire scene.

"Alright whatever then. Three of you, head on over to the dining area. Me and my sis are cookin' up a heck of a meal, so I don't want to hear any excuses!" Chica exclaimed as she got up and went straight for the door. "Move your butts, ya hear?!" She yelled from behind the door before she left once and for all, her footsteps gradually growing softer.

Once she was gone, Mike looked straight at Bonnie and tilted his head. "We're having dinner now or something?" He questioned, earning a small nod from Bonnie as she got up and dusted herself.

"Yea. We normally have early dinner. Gives more time for the body to digest the stuff we're eating before lights out" She explained with a shrug. "I don't know about you, but it's a pretty common thing here. Gonna have to get used to it probably. Otherwise, man, you're gonna miss out on the shit Chica cooks. And let me tell you; absolutely delish!"

Mike chuckled at when Bonnie said those words. Her eyes were clearly not lying and given the fact that she looked like she was drooling, whatever Chica cooks up is clearly 5 stars for her. "Alright. I'll take your word for it" Mike grinned before getting up on his feet and heading over to the door. As he turned the knob and the opened the door, he had suddenly remembered about Bonbon and her situation. He was still slightly worried.

Though, due to how she had suddenly zoomed out of the room at what seemed like mach 10 speed, perhaps Mike was wrong about that part. Either way, he was certain that she would be there later.

The walk to the large dinning area was rather bleak, mostly spent in relative silence. Both Mike and Bonnie tried to make some small talk, but given how the both of them just gave each other one of two line answers, the conversations weren't doing too well. Either way, Mike was still glad that she was accompanying him. He had half expected her to just zoom out of the room like Bonbon.

However, there was one thing that Mike had found rather amusing.

It was when both he and Bonnie had just arrived at the main lobby. Mike had suddenly noticed the large number of both people and anthropomorphic animals spewing in from the entrance, like a flash flood. Most of them were, if he were to guess, around his perspective age group but there were the occasional elderly that would pop in. Freddy was still at his usual location at the counter, reading a newspaper. Every once in a while, someone would go ahead and greet the large bear, to which he would greet back with a warm and friendly expression.

Mike had his doubts about him at first, but he could clearly see that Freddy was not the kind to be always fierce and serious. Perhaps it's just due to his job that he has to act professionally.

Eventually, Bonnie had to pry Mike's eyes off of the numerous people, pulling him in the general direction of the dining room. Mike was a little surprised at first, but he chuckled a little, thinking about how cute she was when she was impatient. There were a number of people who were also on the same path as them, much to Mike's surprise. Bonnie wasn't kidding when she said this was routine. They looked like robots, programmed beforehand as to where to go, seeing how they were clearly busy talking amongst one another to be looking forward.

"Hey hey hey! If it isn't Mike! Glad to see you could join in dude!" The loud booming voice of a certain someone caught both Mike and Bonnie's attention. The duo walked up to the table he was at and sat down next to him around the circular table.

Right. How could Mike have forgotten? Spring also lived here!

"Hey there Spring. I'm not late, am I?" Mike asked with a cheeky smile, causing the large bunny to erupt into laughter.

"Hah! Late?! Dude, you're freaking early man!" He exclaimed with a warm grin. "Bonnie really pushed you, didn't she?" His grin melted into more of a smirk, eyeing the purple bunny that was beside Mike.

"Oh shut up Spring" Bonnie replied, bashing Spring on the shoulder lightly.

The trio shared a laugh amongst themselves before Bonnie tugged at Mike's shirt, ushering him to take a look over yonder. Curious, he turned to look at the direction she was pointing.

Just over a few meters away from their table, Chica and her sister emerged from a nearby door, most likely from the kitchen, holding a number of silver platters like a butler. They were making a beeline towards a nearby table that had more platters on them, though still with the lids on. Food was served, but it must the 'Buffet-style' kind where one would just grab whatever they wanted and how much. Mike was wondering what was on tonight's menu but wasn't for long as the two hens removed them, revealing a myriad of colorful and clearly tasty food.

Pastries, Pasta, Meat, Salads and fruits, just to have named a few. Mike was surprised. Perhaps the sisters have been cooking for a while now, considering the large scale number food.

"Well, grab your plates and cutlery, Mike" Spring chuckled as he pointed towards Bonnie who was drooling over the cuisine. "Time to dig in!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Mike chuckled as well as he snapped Bonnie from her trance before finally heading over to grab their dinner.


End file.
